Hard Knock Life for us
by Moonlover21
Summary: in this story Serena is fourse to be a slave in her own home by her step mother and sisters her father is dieing from a sickness that can't be cared for, and Inuyasha and up saving Serena from a frozzen death.
1. My Father's getting Married

Hard Life.

Once apon a time there was a little girl Name Serena, and she lived with Her Father and great Man ad also a billionaire and the two of them would do everything together. But however Her Father worried that Serena, was in need of a Mother finger so. there was only one choice for them both and so He remarried again. Serena, wasn't so sure of Her New Step Mother there was something about Her New Mother that sacred her but if Her father was happy then so would she they were going to be one big happy family.  
But then sadly Her Father get a strange weird Sickness from out of no where some how people always died from this sickness So Serena, had become very worried about Her Father's health.  
Well the Step Mother true nature was relived and She had started to Get all of Serena's Father's Money witch she wanted this hole time then started Given Serena, orders to clean up the house to make her into a slave and because of the step Mother jealousy, of Serena's Beauty she had also try to make her dress in ugly clothes and she grave Serena, the room in the basement and Her Step Sister's got all of the rest of the money.  
Pour Serena, was hurting knowing that Her Father was dying and She was Sacred of her Step Mother true nature what could she do now that her Father was dying. She didn't know how long she could take of Her Step Mother heartless ways and Her Evil Daughter's as well what was she to do.  
She would have to run away if thing got worst.

Inuyasha, was a Half Demon who was Betrayed by people a lot He wasn't like very much by Humen and Demon alike cause he was suck Between Not Humen but Not Demon either. just suck being both side of the other.  
His only true friends were the one's that help Killed Narku, an evil Demon that wanted nothing but to hurt People to play with them like they were his little toys. Miroku, was the Monk that Narku, up a wind tunnel in his hand to kill him later on in his life just like His Grandfather and Father did Miroku, was a fade for longtime that He would die the same way. Sango, the Demon Slayer Her hole village had been kill by Sango's kid brother by Narku, control over his body Narku, had used Sango's Brother has a slave to kill and hurt people mostly Sango's heart. Now Shippbo, the fox kit he lost his parent's by the thrunderbroher's after the jewel of foul souls evil power. Inuyasha, and Kagome, took Hi, with them and care for him. Kagome, was a Priestess so they all finally got Narku, out of the way for good.

Kagome, and Inuyasha, were supposed to be together after the battle with Narku, but they never came to be Kagome. had found someone else to give her what she wanted. And Inuyasha, wasn't the man she wanted anymore so He went off alone He found a old Hut in the middle of a Lake outside Keada's Village about 1 hour away from the village. so He move into the old Hut so He wasn't bother by anyone ever again. The only People that came to see him was Miroku, and Sango, they would ask him to watch there Kids once in awhile witch he didn't mine cause truth be told Inuyasha love kids more then he show's it but anyway let begin.

that it hope you can read it a little bit better.


	2. The Truth

It a Hard Knock Life for Us.

So let go back some 4 month before.

Hey Bunny Serena, can we talk Asks Her father. Sure Father let Me just finish cooking Lunch Say's Serena. Ok I will wait at the table for You Say's father.

Ok everything it ready Here Say's Serena, giving Her Dad His Lunch. has Serena, sat down to eat as well.

Serena, I have something I wish to tell you say's Her Father Atem, sitting down with her at the table. what is it father Asks Serena. look I know You and I have a lot of fun together. but I think it time you started to Act like a young women that you are so I have come to a decision. I will Be Married Next Weekend and your going to have a new Mother say's Her Father. What but I don't understand why are you doing this I don't want a new mother. I want my own mother who live in my heart always to be here no one else say's Serena.

I know this is hard for you to understand but think about it you are going to be 23 years old in a few month you are in need of training. in what it like to he a women your going to be going to the next step in your life you must know that soon a time will come in your life where a Man going to ask for your Hand and be his wife this is a skill you will need to know say's Her Father. I have all the skill Mother has teach me already I do not wish for another women to help me say's Serena. please Serena, for me I haven't been this happy in a long time no one has made me this happy sent your mother I love her so much but it time we move on your mother would want this for us to be happy don't you think it would be best to have Sister's to hang with and tell story to about boys Asks Her Father. well yes but I already do that with my friends say's Serena. please Serena for me do this for me asks Her Father. Ok but promise me you won't let her push you around Dad say's Serena. don't worry about me your old man can handle himself say's Her Father. I know it just it so hard to see you remarried again is all, I thought after Mom left us you would never find anyone else again say's Serena. I know so did I but I must do what is right for you and for what in my heart say's Her Father. well if it make you happy I guess I could come down and meet Her and see for Myself what she is like say's Serena. thank you Serena, for doing this I know it won't be easy but just because I'm getting remarried doesn't mean I don't love your Mom or you that will never change plus you don't have to replace your Mother. with your new step Mother she won't take your Mothers place say's Her Father. I know no one can take My Mother place say's Serena. alright have Her come to dinner tomorrow night I will meet Her Myself say's Serena. thanks but you know I'm going to married her either way say's Her Father. I know but I want to meet her before you married Her i have the right to meet the women my father is Married say's Serena. very well say's Her Father.

Now what up with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, had been living alone for almost a 3 Year now sent He and Kagome, broke up He didn't like to think about it but. He sure was alone a lot. He hated it sometime but the kids push that away from Him, he try not to think about it but it always came back to him when he would see Miroku, and Sango, with there Kids there family together. He had nobody it was really hard to work with how can he live like this forever. But no he didn't know when or how but he hope that someday Love would find him again. how long should He have to wait for a women to love Him this was going to take awhile.

Inuyasha, what you up to Asks Shippbo. just thinking say's Inuyasha. oh I see about Kagome, again and why she left you Asks Shippbo. no that all over with Shippbo, she never going to come back it been almost 3 years there no getting her back now say's Inuyasha. don't give up so easy Inuyasha. you have to fight for love remember that what you told Me say's Shippbo. I know but I have been fighting Shippbo, every time she come to the village to see you guys I try but she still won't give me the time of day to even talk to her anymore. She just pushes me away from her more it over now say's Inuyasha. but don't give up there someone out there for you I know there is say's Shippbo. thanks Shippbo, but let talk about what you been doing ok say's Inuyasha. ok say's Shippbo. so how your training coming along Asks Inuyasha. find I'm getting stronger for a Demon. But still very weak yet say's Shippbo. Oh don't let that get you down your only has weak as you let yourself be say's Inuyasha. I'm not good at this talking stuff say's Inuyasha. it OK your doing find thanks i will keep up the good work can you help Me tomorrow on some training asks Shippbo. sure thing now get out of here say's Inuyasha. thanks Papa say's Shippbo. with that he ran off.

Ever sent Shippbo, met Inuyasha, and Kagome, He alway thought of them as His Mom and Dad but after Kagome, left He didn't feel so much love for her anymore just more like a sister. And then Inuyasha, was alway like a Father to him teaching him to be stronger and even yet loving Him even though everyone would think He didn't care about Shippbo, but that wasn't true Inuyasha, took Shippbo, in to go live with him when he move out of Keada's Village so they live together sometime Shippbo, goes to stay with Sango, to help with the kids and have fun playing with them.

Kohaku, was becoming a great Demon Slayer He took over His Sister job sent She had so many kids right now she had 3 kids two girls that were twins and 1 boy that was jut born he was only 2 weeks old. But Sango, couldn't do much so Kohaku, and Kirara, take care of the Demon attacking villager's so plus Inuyasha, help out too if it seem to be to much work for only one person.

so that the begining but till later.


	3. Meeting the New Mother and Sister's

Hard Life.

Serena, there here yelled Her Father come down here now Asks Atem. Oh OK I will be right there down father say's Serena.

Serena, was trying to get ready She was wearing a Spring red color Dress and she put on a flower necklets and earrings she had put Her hair up in a high Pig tail with two Bun at the top of her head So the same old Meatball head look. but anyway.

April, how wonderful it is to see you again say's Atem. It is very good to see you again too say's April. I would like you to meet my lovely Children My 2 Daughter's and My Youngest Son say's April. Hello Lady's Little one say's Atem.

Girl's this is going to be you new Father and These lovely girl are yours now too say's April. I always wanted more children but never did have anymore beside Serena, say's Atem. I know but you have more now say's April. Yes and were going to be a great Family this is what best for Serena, and Myself and of course All of You ladies as well say's Atem. Yes well let Me tell you all of my children's Name's so You will remember say's April.

So what are all of there Name's again Asks Atem. My little boy here's Name is Sam, He my youngest child these lovely Women are Clover, and my last this is Chloe Auskion, say's April. Wow what wonderful Name's say's Atem. Sammy, had light brown hair He had Blue eye's He was only 9 years old. Clover, is the 2nd oldest in the family, She had Long hair that was just beautiful she look like a super star she had dark Brown hair it almost look black like Sango's hair color.

April's, favorite Child that always got her way was Chloe, who had Purple eye's and shorter hair like Kagome's went to the mid back Red hair color. Anyway Chloe, just got anything she ask for she was crazy for shopping and boys and April, had long Black hair like Kikyo's but a little more beauty she had blue eye's and light color cream sink.

So it look like we will be having a much bigger family now say's April. Yes we will and i can't wait for you too meet Serena, at last I have been wanting this for a long time say's Atem. yes i know like wise thought i have been waiting for the same thing say's April. Not really happy about having to meet the so called beautiful Serena.

Serena, are you ready for Dinner it time to be going we don't want to be to late say's Atem. Yes comming be right there say's Serena, finshing up on Her last look she put on some lip stick. Here I'm I hope you I didn't keep you all waiting say's Serena.

Has Serena, walk down the stairs April, took one look at Serena, and glare even though deep down she was jealous to the bone. Serena, really was beautiful compared to Her and her daughters. Serena, had long beautiful gold Hair deep blue eyes lovely sink color she was a very beautiful girl.

Sorry to keep you waiting say's Serena.

Not problem at all Bunny say's Her Father. Serena, I want you to meet April Auskion, your new mother and Your New family are new family Say's Atem. Why Hello Serena, it nice to meet you your father speak of nothing else say's April. Serena, just smile to know that little fact why thank you very much miss April, and I hope we can become great friends say's Serena. like wise but we should be going if we don't want to lost are table say's April. Lady's say hello to your new step sister say's April. Both girl just smile and said Hi both girls and the little boy two.

SO let us be off to dinner shall we say's Atem. yes let, come along ladies say's April.

So they all went to dinner.

They had gotten to the restrunt and were seated right away.

Here you go say's the waiter. thank you very much say's Serena. your welcome please enjoy for night say's the waiter. walking away. Wow that waiter is really cute Say's Clover. Oh Sister You can do better then that Say's Chloe. whatever Say's Clover.

So Serena, tell me what your in to doing in life Asks April. Well there So many things out there it hard to choose but it a hard choice to Make say's Serena. yeah so Chloe, darling how do you like it here Asks Her mother. changing the Subject real fast.

Serena, notice but didn't say a word cause she thought maybe they were nervous around her yet so she thought she should give them a change.

Well Mother I must say I have yet to see what is so fun in this small town but I'm a fade it will have to do say's Chloe. in her high and all mighty ways like always Voice.

That nice dear say's April. well there is a lot to do in fact why don't you girls go shopping at the mall tomorrow I can give you some money and you two lovely ladies can do whatever you want then say's Atem. Not sure how to make them happy.

Oh really thank you daddy say's Chloe, getting her way again. Serena, just roll her eyes at this but went back to looking for what she wanted to order for dinner.

So Serena, what were you saying you like best to do Asks Sammy. He wasn't has bad has His Mother and Sister His father tough Him better then to act like gold diggers He had a different fathers too. so it was alright but He always knew His Mother was a Player but He wish He could do something but what could He do who going to believe a child they think He was making it up has a story.

Well I love to paint ride horses, fight with swords in are battle practice fields say's Serena. really I would love to learn to fight could you teach me sis, Asks Sammy. sure I love to teach you I have always wanted a little brother to play with say's Serena smiling away. You know what Me too say's Sammy. smiling right back to Her.

But that not possible say's April. what but why not Asks Serena. Because your Father told Me that you were in need of listen of acting like a Lady not a Man anymore say's April.

Oh yeah but I can still teach Him how take care of Himself so when he get older Say's Serena. well I guess so but you will be training to be a young lady as well with My daughter's right girls say's April. Yes Mother say's Clover. and Chloe, at the same time. very well it fair anyway say's Serena, sitting very silent for the rest of the night.

She ate Her meal or at least try to April, was yelling at her for eating like a cave women she was telling her sit up and not slump at the table and it was just very tiring being yelled at Serena, never would I guess being a lady would be so hard it kind of Hurt too the clothes they were wearing it look like tier clothes they look like they must hurt to wear just fashion but to Serena, She thought Her hole world was going to change forever..

Later that night.

Dad you could of said something back there say's Serena. like what Serena, Asks Atem. Oh I don't like Letting Her yelling at Me at Dinner for the hole Night say's Serena. She was only trying to give you your first Listen of Eating like a Women for once and let face it we both got yelled at a little bit she yelled at Me too say's Atem. I know it just she kind of mean don't you think say's Serena. Oh Serena, stop it I know you don't want Me to get married but this has to stop say's Atem. what are you talking about Say's Serena.

You know very well what I'm saying Serena, I'm getting Married and there nothing going to change that so you need to stop trying to break this wedding up I thought you were be hide me on this I thought I had your support say's Atem. Daddy it just there something about Her that just not right it like when she smile at Me I get thing cold feeling in My spine say's Serena.

All right now your going to fair I can't believe your jealousy. I had it we are done talking about this I'm Getting Married to Her in 3 Month's and there nothing going to change that so go to bed say's Atem. OK find I'm going say's Serena, walking to her bedroom.

After Her Dad went to sleep Serena, Couldn't sleep. So she pick up Her cell phone and try to call Darien witch she was unsuccessful so she just put it back down on His side table. She was starting to wonder why She couldn't Get ahold of Darien, anymore it like He Didn't want to talk to Her and when he did pick up He would tell her that he working on his Collage home work and has to get it down or he will be in trouble but why does he should like he to busy to even talk to her at all. ever scent He started collage He been wanting to have things His way and after she turn 21 He was like going crazy mostly like when He started sleeping be hide Her Back but with Who is the real shocker. But she had no idea that this was all happing to Her but All she truly wanted was to hear His voice is all and to hear Him tell her that he love's her and that will never change ever.

Serena, wake up Yelled Her Father. But Father is Saturday why do I have to get up and at 6am asks Serena. it time to wake for now get going you have listen's today started out with dancing say's Atem. what dancing Dad you know I can't dance very well Say's Serena, I know that why your going to learn to become a real women so get up get going Say's Atem. yes Father right away say's Serena, in a tone voice that didn't like the sound of dancing like a freak.

Serena. was tired but still walk on to the school of Arts witch mean painting classes, Dancing, piano classes stuff like she would work on Her lady like spirit. She started out really bad.

Ok Lady's say's the dance teacher. Here we are going to learn how to waltz and you may all call me Crystal say's Crystal. Yes Miss Crystal, Say's Clover, showing off like she were the bell of the ball. what a show off thought Serena. Ok Chloe, let Me see how you have improved Say's Crystal. Has Chloe, dance to a piece of swan lake has if it were magic she was almost like in perfect sink with the music. Wow She really good say's Serena.

Ok Serena, it your turn Say's Crystal. Ok remember you must think graceful thought about the dance now go Say's Crystal. Ok find but this is my first time dancing so give me a freaking brake Say's Serena, with a little temper. That is not how a lady should talk Say's Crystal, giving Serena, a taking about how bad Her behaving was. whatever say's Serena.

So 1,2, 3 and 1, 2, 3 and start Say's Crystal.

Serena, took a deep breath and started dancing the best way she knew how too. along with everyone laughing at Her it was already bad eoff that there laughing at Her for trying to even dance. Ok, Ok, stop are you trying to make My day harder on Me then it has to be asks Crystal. I'm sorry I never dance before so I New at it say's Serena. find you will stay a few hours after school with Mr. Grayback, say's Crystal. what but I have to finish my homework and My children's swim team Say's Serena. I'm sorry you will be staying here to learn how to behave and dance like a lady Say's Crystal. Dam it Yelled Serena. You will be given a punish the next time you step out of line Say's Crystal. Oh man Say's Serena.

Now girls let us show are New class Mate how to dance with are hearts Say's Crystal. has everyone dance around the room like there was no tomorrow at all it was so boring having to watch them all dance like they own the hole dame room along with everyone in it.

Ok that will be all class be gone and keep practicing Say's Crystal.

Bye Crystal Say's Chloe, being a super star again like trying to get into the spotlight she was always giving everything she has ever wanted it was king of creepy. and you young lady better work hard tonight say's Crystal.

dam it yelled Serena. oh well better call Amy, say's Serena.

ring,,,hello Answers Amy. Hi Amy, look I'm suck in this dance class My dad sign My up for so can you handle the kids today Say's Serena. of course I can I think it great your training to act like a lady it will give you a better hole when you take your place as Queen in the future Say's Amy. whatever I have to go now Say's Serena.

So your the one out of control Say's A voice from be hide Her.

Ah, who are you spook Serena, has she turn around real fast what who are you Asks Serena.

I'm Mr. Grayback. I will be teaching you everything you need to know Say's Mr. Grayback. Oh so your the guy say's Serena.

Ok first off you must act like a women not a Man your posture it way off say's Grayback. I get it back off the hell off all day all I heard is how everything I do is wrong so just teach me this dumb dance Say's Serena, getting angry. Ok if you want to pass this class you must act like a women now talk nice say's Grayback. Ok anything to just get you to shut up say's Serena. No, No that not very lady like say's Grayback.

Who ask you say's Serena, with Her feet ready to start dancing again. No, No, no yelled Grayback. You got it all wrong again look your not trying very hard Say's Grayback. yes I'm but every time I start you stop me Yelled Serena. alright here take my hand Say's Grayback. what for asks Serena. we are going to dance Say's Grayback. Now 1,2,3,and 1,2,3, you see you must have this pose when you go on the stage Say's Grayback. now try it on your own say's Grayback.

Ok I will try to do better say's Serena. very good, very good Say's Grayback. I did it say's Serena. yes you did but your temper is all over the place you have to tone it down Say's Grayback. I'm sorry but I can't help feeling like everyone once something from Me all the dam time I'm just getting used to having a new step mother soon and sister that are like almost perfect and I'm was rise by a man so I don't see the point in trying to be something I'm not say's Serena. No one perfect Say's Grayback. but you lack what it take to be a true women though Say's Grayback. that was cold say's Serena. it a cold world Say's Grayback. Can I leave Now Asks Serena. No you can't I'm not done with you say's Grayback. what else is there to work on Asks Serena. Oh there is a few more thing s to go on Say's Grayback. Find say's Serena.

Where Serena, Asks Atem. She still at Dance Lesson she was really bad today so she had to stay be hide and learn how to be like us I bet right now Mr. Grayback is yelling at Her has we speak Say's Chloe. yeah He not a very nice man sometime he a real Asshole, sometime he work a person to the ground before he think there ready say's Clover. Oh I see hope she will be alright say's Atem. She find dear she has to have obedient and disciple in becoming a women so give her space, love Say's April. yes your right maybe I did spoiled her to Much after all Say's Atem. it not your flit you are a great father you just have to learn how to give your daughter a light punishment now and then is all beauty is Pain Say's April. yes your right I have always giving Serena, whatever she wanted maybe she did get a little to over head of herself Say's Atem. let us eat we wouldn't want the food to get cold waiting for Her say's Chloe. yes let eat say's Atem.

Alright that is better but it not the best I have seen say's Mr. Grayback.

sorry but I'm tired I'm hungry Say's Serena. Oh well back to work Say's Grayback. Look I'm done here It better then what it was before so let me go home Say's Serena. You really are a spitfire Say's Grayback. So what I'm going home say's Serena. You leave when I say you can leave Say's Grayback. Look you don't own Me I can leave whenever I wish to say's Serena. You are just making this so much fun for Me Say's Grayback. I'm not having fun Say's Serena, getting very angry Now. Grayback walk closer to Her. Come here yelled Grayback. But Before Serena, knew what was going on He was kissing Her it was so not right.

Slap,,,,,what the hell do you think your doing yelled Serena. Kissing you It has clear as day Say's Grayback. I'm going home now Say's Serena, trying to walk away from him.

Oh I bet you be real fun in My bed say's Grayback. what are you saying to Me Yelled Serena. I think I will take you to go right here right now Say's Grayback. what Say's Serena, getting sacred a little by the way he was talking. He started touching Her. stop it yelled Serena. Oh Sit back in enjoy it Say's Grayback has He started focusing her on the matts. Stop yelled Serena. He was kissing Her up and down. She would try to hit kick Him everything She could try to do But He was much Stronger then She was, She wasn't giving up she was going to fight this out till the end but she never wanted to say it out loud but she was really sacred.

Oh yes, yes Say's Grayback. I haven't had one like you in a long time this is going to be fun.

Serena, was really sacred this was awful this feeling going though here right now. He was raping Her clothes off her body. She punch Him hard She try to run away at least try too. there was just No way out of this place. But no matter what She couldn't even use Her magic to protect Herself either that wouldn't be right if He were to see her then everyone In the world would know who she really was but she couldn't stay here and let this happen to her.

No she was done being nice fuck being nice. She push Herself to fight harder this time she had beat Him all around the room. Kicking his ass. but He Push Himself back up and jump at Her Hitting her in a spot where She got knock down for a while she barely could move. There that what you get when you fight with a Man Say's Grayback. Now you see this is why Women are no good at fighting they are weak always have been so why start now at trying to be something there not say's Grayback.

You baster say's Serena. trying to move but couldn't. Now let go Say's Grayback. Serena, couldn't believe this was happing to Her after all that training after everything she had done for this planet and for herself this was going down like this. No this is just to much thought Serena. Has He rape Her Serena's body was so weak by the attack she couldn't even do a kick anymore let alone reach her locket now that was on the floor. Oh yes this feels nice Now don't you like this feeling too Huh Say's Grayback. She didn't even have a voice to speak with anymore.

wow this was a great lesson next time have manner for others and watch yourself better next time I hope we don't have this talk again got it say's Grayback. Serena, just move her head it was the only thing she could think about doing after all this happing to her.

Oh By the way If you say anything to anyone about this little meeting we just had I will Lie and Say it was all you and they will believe me do we have an understanding Asks Grayback. yes say's Serena. Now get on home say's Grayback. after that night Serena, went though the hardest time's ever every time she got suck with Grayback that night would come back to Her and there was no way out of this Dance class Her father wouldn't allow it along with Her new step mother who was like you have to take it like Women and grow up.

Serena, was so sick of being treated like this every time Grayback work with Her He was have these meeting with Her and He would rape her again. he been doing this to her for 3 months Now how could he do this it was Her body He was going crazy every time she try to fight back He only and up hurting her worst and He would turn around a put her in the bad shape to where He would tell He father that She was just falling over Herself over and over again it made Atem. tell April. to put Serena, in something better it was clearly not working out so He push for Serena, to be move into a different work place and different talents for Her.

Serena, still was being herself trying to be strong trying to be strong for Her Father Her family.

Week later.

Serena, met up with Her Best friends there Rai, also known has Sailor Mars high level temper girl sometimes but has good heart too sometimes the warrior of fire. Amy, also known has Sailor Mercury School Nerd warrior of water. Mina also known has Sailor Venus shopping Queen and Super Model and love to Sing warrior of light and Meters. Leta, Serena's Best friend in the hole wide world Leta, is also a great Cook fighter and very beautiful but also known as Sailor Jupiter power of thunder how cool is that.

Hey Serena, what took you so long yelled Rai. sorry I over slept say's Serena. when don't you ever over slept Asks Mina. I know it just this time My Dad is Getting Married again say's Serena. what sent when did you plan on telling us this I thought we told each other everything Say's Rai. I just found out a few mouths ago OK I didn't even know My Dad was planning this and I didn't know how to tell you guys about this is all say's Serena. oh well that nice He will finally Be happy again then ah say's Amy. I guess so I don't know there something about her I don't like say's Serena. you know maybe your just being to head strong again and are a fade to replace your Mother Say's Rai. No that not the reason say's Serena. are you sure say's Mina. yes it has nothing to do with my Mother i mean yeah I miss her a lot and I kind of wish my father wasn't getting marred to some straighter that I don't even know but no He tell me that I need training in what it like to be a women say's Serena. ok I think your just being jealous of her taken your dad away from you say's Rai. shut up yelled Serena. I have no jealous of such things I want my dad to be happy but there something about this women that I don't like say's Serena. ok calm down Serena, say's Mina. so they all drop the subject and walk into school.

that it for now what do you think of it.


	4. Broken hearted

Hard Knock Life.

So it has Been 3 mouths Now Serena's Father was falling hard for Athena, and it was getting bad.

Serena, didn't like being the Slave to April, but at this moment Her Father didn't even notice how April, was starting out with Serena, first she seem like a friendly face that it she just make Atem, think she was happy with Serena, has a Daughter She go with Serena's Father to Serena's Archery Matches. and some fighting skill matches. Serena, was getting stronger by the matches She was also getting better at Riding Horses too she was becoming a lady but she still was a little bit of a crybaby. but not has much has she use to be when she had just became Sailor Moon, she was a fade but when it came to a friend in trouble she would forget all about Her fear's and attack with every last breath that how strong she really was so just needed to believe in herself but lately Her Stepmother was taken over the House She had already move in and the wedding is this afternoon too Serena, promise she would do this for Her Father but she really didn't like April, she seem to much like a Whore after Her Father money and Hers but she promise she wouldn't do anything to Her New Step Mother. So this wedding was going to take place oh boy did April, had yuk in style for dresses she put Serena, in a Green Dress that just didn't blend very well with her hair color, Serena's dress look kind of like a shining mermaid look but more like in olive green color Ugly.

But it was Her Stepmother day not hers so she was going to have to suck it up. But Each girl had there own color to there dress. Clover, had Purple lavender color with her nice sink color it match nicely. And then Chloe, had a Nice Blue Dress that would look beautifully on Serena, in stand but she didn't like it but Her Mother wanted her to where it so She put it on Serena. felt ugly with herself but she bush it aside for her dad.

Miss Tuskion, the wedding is going to be starting soon your Mother want you out right away say's a Man helping out with the Wedding.

Ok I will be right there say's Serena. Oh boy here I go looking more ugly then I ever could be and here her daughter get to be beautiful say's Serena. Don't worried Miss everyone has beauty inside say's the man. thanks but be honest how do I look Asks Serena. Um you look Yak well the dress is not your color but you still have a beauty no one can cover it up ever. So no matter how hard someone try to your beauty it like a star shining in the night sky say's the Man. thank you that was very sweet of you say's Serena. yep so can we get out there now please Asks the Man.

So the Music started playing the wedding had Started. Serena, was the first one to go down the church.

So here go nothing say's Serena. Get Moving say's April. then she turn to look at Her Daddy. Sammy, was first then Serena. then the other girls so. Here go's say's Sammy. yep are you ready to go little brother asks Serena. um not really I'm sacred is all say's Sammy. Me too buddy me too say's Serena. So Sammy, started down the church with a Nice Black Tux. and He did look like a Gentlemen too Everyone eye Serena's Dress She made a point not to look at Anyone in the crown if she did She may just turn around and want to run away and Never come back because she been will let not say it. thought Serena.

Clover, look beautiful as ever she walk down the and the other daughter too they both look nice Atem, was a little piss at April, for putting Serena, in such an ugly dress well her daughters look prettier.

April, was in a long white grown that was stitch very carefully along with a very cute looing butterfly Pattern.

Um well were here say's April. yes we are but why did you make Serena, look so ulgy for she should be whering something much prettier then that green Dress say's Atem. Oh no dear your missing the hole idiea of your daughter's dress say's April. what do you mean Ask's Atem. look at Serena's Beauty you can't cover it up so I thought she should have the Green cause it show that she is a rear jewel and beautiful say's April. You know what your right she is beautiful even in that green dress see my daughter could never pull it off say's April. ok well shall we do this say's Atem. yes let say's April.

So as the day went on it was a nice wedding there was alot of Money put into the wedding but Serena's Father never worried nothing was to much for His girls and His New Son Sammy. So do you take this man to be your husband for Rich or pour in Sickness in health to forsaken all other's as long has you both live Asks the Minster. I do I really do say's April. and same question goes to you Atem Tuskino, do you take April Kuskion, to Be your wife Asks the Minster. I do say's Atem.

Serena, felt herself cried She felt a little upset but how else can she do anything she just wish that Her Mother was still alive cause she had a bad feeling in Her heart. But what was it, Her Stepmother seem to like her so mad. Serena, was just being self fish about wanted to Keep Her Dad to herself maybe she should give Her Stepmother a change they just need to get to know each other so yeah she was going to try to be nice Serena, never was good at being a Bitch anyway it didn't look good on Her so she was going to give this a shot just hope it work.

So April, and Atem, were going on there honeymoon. So Serena, was sitting by Her Dad Bedside.

Hey what up Bunny Ask's Her Father.

Papa How long are you going to be gone for your Honeymoon Asks Serena. Oh just 2 weeks is all in the Caribbean say's Her Dad. Oh ok say's Serena, with tear almost falling. what wrong Bunny you been acting a little weird this morning well sent last night at the wedding and on the dance floor too say's Atem.

it just I miss Mom so much and I don't think April, like me all that much say's Serena. Oh Bunny look you all need to get to know each other April, is very nice she will be a great Mother for You, you need a Mother Serena, and Her Kids need a Father We are a bigger family now we have to help out more so if the girls ask you for help. then show them the rope around here April, and the girls aren't use to getting there hands duty ok say's Atem. OK Dad I will do it for you but I will slap one of them if they get out of line with me say's Serena. That my strong girl say's Atem. Dear are you ready to go yelled April, from down stairs. yes coming sweetheart yelled Atem, OK I have to go now say's Atem. So both April, and Atem, walk to the door.

Ok girls listen up Serena, is the boss Here in this house plus you girl need to spend some time together so give it some time to get use to each other. and remember try have fun girls say's Atem. OH don't worry Daddy thing will be just find say's Chloe, being a suck up like always. Yeah Dad we will have a great time getting to know each other say's Clover. I'm sure you will now you girls be good and do look after your little brother and remember to cook them Dinner Serena, say's Her Father. Yes father I have gotten everything you have said say's Serena. ok well dear why don't you put are stuff in the car will I say goodbye to the girls. Say's April. Ok dear whatever you want say's Atem.

Now listen up here Serena, I don't know if your use to this but Chloe, isn't used to doing house work so please give a hand to help out alright say's April. Oh don't worry stepmother. I well take care of everything no need to worry say's Serena. Good I want you to know that Chloe, and Clover, are in charge so you do what they want you to do and you do it say's April. Um what they can help and why are you getting on My case for any how Asks Serena. because I Said so and if any of the girls tell Me that you weren't being respectful to them that mean you don't respect Me and if you cannot Respect my girls then that mean it going to be a long winter for you say's April.

Yes mam I promise to do what they say I want you to like Me so I will show you and your Daughter the same respect say's Serena, bowing her head to her in respect.

Good now take good care say's April. Serena, didn't like that sound of that Her stepmother was making it sound like she was going to disrespectful to Her that Not Serena's style. OK good so when I get back I like this house to be clean I want to be able to see my face though the floor. Oh and give the dogs a bath and cook the food and what not say's April. Yes mam say's Serena. anything else Stepmother Asks Serena, getting a little annoyed with Her New Mother already.

Oh yes thanks for reminding Me Say's April. weed the garden plant the seeds, walk the dogs and clean your room and do the laundry say's April. wow that a lot of work say's Serena. I know I hope you will keep up with your Sister work and your own say's April. yes Mama say's Serena. April, you ready asks Atem. yes dear I'm ready say's April.

Well there they go say's Clover. yep and that Mean all alone and it party time say's Chloe. So Mother told us to give you some fun things with you so first off I'm hungry and I want to go shopping so make us some Breakfast Slave and take us to the mall say's Chloe.

Frist of all I'm not your slave and I will show you respect if you show me some too please say's Serena.

laughing!. You are funny Serena, if you even think that I'm going to show you anything say's Chloe. Ok that was a little mean but ok breakfast anyone say's Serena. yes thank you say's Clover. very well let me go make you some French toast say's Serena. um that sound good say's Clover. grow up little sister say's Chloe. So Serena, cook up something for the girls to eat. Here you go I'm going to wake are little brother say's Serena.

Who Asks Chloe. Um Hello Me Your brother say's Sammy mad. Right the brat say's Chloe, not caring about anyone but herself. Hey now wait just a min, He is your Brother you don't treat your Family that way. My Father raised Me to respect My Family and I like to show you respect right now but you are just being Mean to your Brother say's Serena mad.

So what Sammy, is just Mistake like Clover, was but she was at least useful to my Mother say's Chloe. hey I was not say's Clover. Oh come on Sister it the truth say's Chloe. true but I'm beautiful for a reason say's Clover. and that would be Asks Chloe. I don't know but I'm say's Clover.

Shut up both of you, you don't treat your family like that say's Serena. whatever you slave but I am going to be leaving anyway say's Chloe. both girl started eating. Um this is really good Serena, say's Sammy. thanks say's Serena. it nasty this is so nasty the bead is just awful say's Clover. yeah I have had better tasting food then this crap say's Chloe. come on Clover, let go to the mall and get some real food say's Chloe. sound good sis, Say's Clover. now wait just A min, no one talk to me like that yelled Serena. I have been trying to make you happy and you yelled at Me say's Serena. so what you may want to get use to it cause My Mother will be doing a lot of that when she get back say's Chloe. your going to get it bad say's Clover.

they both left.

What bitches say's Serena. I know tell me about it I had to live with them my hole life say's Sammy. Hey thank for Breakfast Sis it was good I can help you with your housework if you want me too say's Sammy. really you would help me Asks Serena. yeah sure I have nothing else to do say's Sammy. thank you Sammy, say's Serena. sure sis, say's Sammy.

So Serena, and Sammy, both got the house work down in 3 hours the girl came back seen Serena, asleep with Sammy, watching tv on the couch.

Hey wake up you lazy little leech say's Chloe. Here take my Clothes to my room say's Chloe. what you can do that yourself I just spent the hole dam day cleaning you can do it say's Serena. Oh my your really that tired wait till my Mother get though you say's Chloe. in fact I'm going to call her and tell Her that you aren't showing us Respect say's Chloe. opening Her phone. Find I'll do it man don't have a cow say's Serena, taken all there bags up stairs say to hang them up and put away. what witches they are in my list already.

Hey move you little baster say's Chloe. pushing her Brother to the floor. Hey stop that yelled Sammy, what going on here yells Serena. they push Me say's Sammy. what is your problem yelled Serena. back of Mama bear He not hurt say's Clover. shut it I will not stand for this behaver say's Serena. you are all going to start acting like a family not bitches say's Serena. what oh that it say's Chloe. let go it is on say's Chloe. I'm not going to fight you say's Serena. but I'm going to be tell your Mother about how mean you are to your Brother say's Serena. like she care's say's Chloe. what that supposed to mean Asks Serena. You don't get it do you say's Clover. get what say's Serena. My Mother only Married your Dad for His Money say's Chloe. She doesn't love Him that why she may you where that green dress that make you look so ugly say's Clover. yeah it was Her way of saying you are nothing to Her You were only a stepping stone for her that is all say's Chloe. they both were laughing at Serena now.

later that night they both fell asleep.

Serena, cired herself to sleep how they could be so mean.

2 week went by it was just horrible but there wasn't anything Serena, could do now Her Father had already Married April, plus He wouldn't believe Her Now April. prombley got Him rap around Her Pretty little finger great just great how did i not know this was going to happen thought Serena.

Aw cried Sammy, again. those girl were so mean to Him it wasn't fair to the little guy.

what happen yelled Serena. He was I my way say's Chloe. you Bitch finally Serena, snap Serena, punch Chloe, in the mouth Sammy, look at His Big Sister and seen His Hero his big sister was His Hero now. How dear you yelled Chloe.

April, and Atem, walk into the house where the girls were fighting.

What is going on here yelled April.

Oh Mother I was only trying to take care of Sammy, then he started Being a spoiled brat again so I slap Him then I told him to go in the time out chair, then I was trying to take care of this big house by myself well Serena, went out shopping and not evening feeding us say's Chloe in tears.

What the fuck yelled Atem. Serena, you were suppose to take care of everyone yelled Atem. Not only that she punch Me cause She think that I didn't do anything she been bossy and mean She push me right off the couch and doesn't let us do anything yelled Chloe, in tears. Serena I can't believe you say's Atem. Wow Atem, I guess your Daughter really is a Savage say's April. She never done anything like this before yelled Atem. there always a first time for everything say's April. I wouldn't let her get her way anymore if I were you say's April.

What no that not true Dad Chloe, hasn't been doing Anything but sit on Her Butt. I Cook I clean I even feed them and she throw Her food in my face telling me that it yuk say's Serena. plus Sammy, help me clean the house unlike like them say's Serena, pointing the finger at Clover, and Chloe. No that eoff Lies Serena, yelled Her Father I'm so Upset with you I can't believe you I should of known you would be like this when I got married. And Here I thought I could trust My own daughter go to your room and to you make it up to your sister you will do whatever they want you to do say's Her Dad. But Dad you can trust Me I wasn't lying say's Serena.

That eoff I don't want to hear it anymore say's Atem, slapping His daughter across the face. Serena, started crying. I will let you pick her punishments say's Atem, to April. Oh don't worry I have just the thing for her say's April. Her father walk away from Her.

Serena, cried her eye's out how can he not belive me say's Serena. Because He belive me say's April. what get out of my room yelled Serena. you better start showing Me some respect or your Pushment will be worst say's April. I don't care what you say your daughters are mean to your son Sammy, He doesn't do anything wrong there the one pushing him into the street and trying to get him kill or kidnap so I get blame for it say's Serena. what my daughters would never do such a thing say's April. Oh yes they would say's Serena. that eoff young lady a lady should never fight but you are not a lady are you your a rat you are just a slave now till you can say your sorry and be apart of this family the right way you will work in cleaning this house and nothing more say's April. what I'm not your slave say's Serena. You are now say's April.

Serena, hated her Stepsister and Her New Mother they were bad When her Father was at Work He had no idea what they were doing to Serena, for real they even had Mr. Grayback come over again the truth was Chloe, told Her Mother that He rape Serena, cause she paid Him too Cause after all it was Her Mother's Idea. when Serena, found out that they paid this man to rape Her Now she was losing it She was close to killing someone.

And Not only that lately Atem, has been feeling weirdly Sick under the weather the Doctor found nothing wrong with Him But it was also winter time so People he sick easier in the winter then any other times. He was up sleeping in Bed. Well the Step Mother had really Been Posioning His tea so He has no idiea of it.

So He was getting sicker by the month He had started to feel so sick where he couldn't even go to work. Oh My dear husband what has happen to you say's April, being a sick minding women acting as if she was sacred for his heath.

Oh don't worry I should get better soon say's Atem. I want to see my father say's Serena. have you finish your work say's April. No but I have something to say say's Serena. It ok I wish to see my daughter I haven't spoken with Serena, for along time say's Atem. find say's April, can I have some more tea I like that tea say's Atem. of course dear say's April, leaving the room.

Bunny it ok don't cry say's Atem. i can't help it She done something to you Dad why can't you see your being blind by Her say's Serena. not this again Serena, say's Atem. I'm sorry Dad but how come you were has Healthy has ever before you went on your Honeymoon how do you know that she not drugging you say's Serena. that eoff I don't want to hear anymore she is not trying to hurt me. You are and if you cannot be happy for me then I Disown you has My own Daughter you have no right to treat Her that way just because your jealous say's Atem.

No Dad your the one who Blind to see what she does to me do you know she make me do everything in the house the cleaning the cooking the garden everything washing the pets I have to feed Sammy, she has try to get Sammy Killed to blame me for it say's Serena. She not that kind of Women Serena, she would Never kill her own child how can you think that way about My wife say's Atem. Cause it true say's Serena. eoff I don't want to talk to you ever again never come in here again I have nothing to say to you anymore so just get out I have a new family now you aren't worth it anymore from this moment on Chloe, Clover, and Sammy, are my only Kids now you can move out or Leave me the hell alone say's Atem.

Daddy say's Serena, crying harder why is it so hard for you to understand that I'm telling you the truth say's Serena. eoff yelled Atem. If Mom were here she slap that dumb look right off your face say's Serena, crying. You know what Serena, your Mother is dead she gone she never coming back so stop thinking about Her and I told you I'm not your Father, anymore say's Atem. you are my Father say's Serena. get out yelled Aragon.

What going On in here say's April. get this women away from Me I never want her near me again get out yelled Atem. Daddy what happing yelled Chloe, running to his side. This girl is not my Daughter anymore my Serena, would never tell lies she would never try to rude my happiness say's Atem. I don't even know who you are anymore Serena, get out of my life and stay out say's Atem. I want you out of this house say's Atem. you heard Him get out say's Chloe. your making a big mistake Dad I love you say's Serena. Daddy can I get you anything Asks Chloe. No nothing right now Bunny say's Atem. That my name say's Serena, didn't I tell you to get out say's Atem. Hey don't you ever listen He want you gone say's Chloe. Here baby take your tea say's April. thank Starfish say's Atem. that was Mom nickname it look like you really have lost it Dad I'm so sorry Daddy but you have Broken My Heart say's Serena, crying harder I love you Dad always will say's Serena. walking out the door she walk out the door to her room to pack her things.

Sister please don't go yelled Sammy. I can't stay little brother I have to go say's Serena. I can't live my life has a slave well wait please let me go with you please say's Sammy. get pack Sammy, go to Grandma's House She will take care of You Here give Her this litter Say's Serena.

writing down something on a piece of Paper. here give it to grandma She will Know what to Do she will take care of you I promise just tell Her that I sent you She will know what to do Say's Serena, hugging Her Little brother.

But what will you do where will you go Asks Sammy, with tears in his eyes. I don't know but I can't stay here anymore Say' Say's Serena. Bye sister say's Sammy, crying now too losing his best friend. He pack his bags and left to Grandma Lily's she was a kind women she didn't like Her son new wife anymore then Serena, Did all the things she told Her grandma was all true She believe Serena's word over any women if Serena's said something was wrong then something was wrong and she never not listen to Her Like her Son would do he was a idiot for Marring that forsaken women.

Serena had been there a lot over the last 2 weeks then even more after that.

She walk out on them all.

Darien, I need Help yelled Serena, at the door. but He never Open the Door, SO She Open it up with the Key He Had given Her she walk into the Apartment Her hole world was crushed.

Rai, Darien, Yelled Serena. what Serena, it not what it look like say's Darien. Oh really it look like you were sleeping with my Best friend say's Serena, in more tears I can't believe everyone I turn to they betray me I had it I can't take it anymore yelled Serena.

Luna, had been follow her sent she left along with Artermist. they were trying to keep up with her the best they could. Serena, please stop go back home yelled Luna, what home Luna, I don't have a Home anymore some one please help please help please take me away from this Awful place please yelled Serena, running though the city the snow was freezing cold but She didn't care She just didn't want to stop running.

till something happen a blue light open up and she was still running not stopping she didn't care where she was going but she kept running not stopping she was going to run till she couldn't run no more. Luna and Artermist try yelling after her then she was gone just like that.

Serena, came into a forest running though the heavey Snow was up to Serena's Ass still not stopping till she fanlly stop but she didn't know where she was nore did she care she was frezzing in her Blue jean mini skirt with hills on Her feet she was whereing a Red Shirt on a tank top along with a light blue jean Jacket over it but that was the only cover she had on. even though it all she still didn't care she could frezze to death and not care maybe she would be happier with her Mother in Heaven then Here on this cold world but she stop and drop to the floor she was crying so hard it hurt her badly.

Then she heard a creak sound from under Her a very loud sound she didn't know what it was she then seen water around Her she was sitting on some lake that was frozen but not hard eoff to hold her Wight.

Oh Shit yelled Serena. she jump to another piece of Ice Help yelled Serena. She fell though the lake She was trying to get up but more ice would just brake again Now she knew how Rose must of felt when the titanic sank it was freezing. It so cold say's Serena. trying to get out of the water but no use every time she try she would fall right back in.

With Inuyasha.

Screaming,,! Help Somebody help!.

Inuyasha, was woken up by a scream what the hell was that say's Inuyasha, to himself.

He walk out side He look out to the lake He seen the Ice was broken into then He seen it was hard to see when the snow was going down like crazy but He seen a Women in the lake. she was trying to pull Herself up out of the water she fall back in. On no yelled Inuyasha. he went out to the lake to Get Her.

Serena, couldn't go on much longer so she just gave up why should she care about living there nothing to live for anymore thought Serena, Not Darien, who was supposed to Be the Father of Her Daughter Rini, she guess not somehow she got this feeling the future was all a lie. and Her friends were living there own happy life's and Rai she was supposed to be her best friends but in stand she slept with Her guy and Luna and Artermist wanted Serena, to Be somebody she wasn't she wasn't worth living for nothing was left for Her mother gone her family hates Her. I guess this is it everyone after all I've been though there is NO hope in the End Say's Serena, has in Her last words.

she started going under the water she close Her eye's and pretty much almost fell asleep in the frozen water.

Inuyasha, jump in after her pulling her out of the water. Has she fainted in Inuyasha's arms. has Inuyasha, took Her to His House. He put more wood on the fire. it wouldn't be eoff so He had to take Her clothes off and His too scent his got wet too and He open up a Sleeping bag Kagome, had left that he used to keep warm.

He put himself in it with Serena's He used His Body Heat to Safe her life. let just hope she will be ok thought Inuyasha. what the hell was she thinking dressing in such clothing in this time of Year dose she have a death wish say's Inuyasha, to himself then He seen something those Clothes look like something from Kagome's time was she a time traveler too. Oh boy not again say's Inuyasha.

As the night went on Inuyasha, pull His body closer to Hers and trying to make sure the sleeping bag stay rap around the best it could it was very warm. but it seem to be working His body heat with Hers and the sleeping bag, He was trying the best He could, it was beginning to get very cold outside. Her Body was heating up again she should be alright.

Inuyasha, was looking at Her clothes again He see it there Her clothes were very small for winter's clothing She was going to have to get something warmer to wear for the winter before spring come back. but then She started moving.

Huh thought Inuyasha, he felt He boobs pushing up agents His body and another part of His body was begging so go crazy again.

Dam it when is this girl going to wake up Say's Inuyasha. Oh Man She sure dose have a wonderful scent and body even Kikyo's, and Kagome's bodies and scents weren't has good has this one oh man I hope this is destiny for Her to find Me Say's Inuyasha. Maybe just a little touch wouldn't hurt would it thought Inuyasha, almost putting His Hands on Serena's Boobs. No wait get your mind out of the gunner Inuyasha be respectful the girl laying there almost dead from the weather and your trying to fell her up I don't think so keep it together Man Say's Inuyasha.

Laying his Head down next to Her He didn't mine cuddling with Her She was a very hot women but mostly because He wanted her to wake and tell Him She was alright.

Next Morning She woke up it was very warm she didn't know why but she like it a lot.

Inuyasha, was looking right at Her. Are you feeling any better now Asks Inuyasha. Serena, look up at a Stranger then she seen this Man Has ears on His Head what the hell say's Serena. Awwwww Scream Serena. backing away from the Stranger. Hey don't be scared I won't hurt you Say's Inuyasha. Oh God I'm Naked what did you do to me yelled Serena. Inuyasha, wasn't surprise that she be a fade of him but didn't think that it had to be like that He thought She would be a fade because He was a Demon not Because She was naked.

Hey woo slow down messy Hey I save your life say's the man with sliver hair and Dog ears on the top along with his gold eyes.

Wait you save Me Asks Serena. I did I had to take your clothes off so you wouldn't get sick say's Inuyasha. Oh I see so you save My life say's Serena. yes I was worried about you dying say's Inuyasha. but then why are you not dress though Asks Serena. because I had to jump in to save you from freezing to the death out there Yelled Inuyasha. Oh well thanks I guess say's Serena. your welcome I think say's Inuyasha. She Smile at Inuyasha, He was cute.

What are you if I may ask Asks Serena. I'm a half Demon say's Inuyasha. a half Demon say's Serena. yes say's Inuyasha. OK well I like it say's Serena. so what is your name women Asks Inuyasha. It Serena, say's Serena.

Um Serena, that kind of pretty say's Inuyasha. thank you say's Serena. and what your name Asks Serena. My is Inuyasha, and you can stay here till spring if you want to, the winter around here get pretty bad so you may want to stay put if you want to live say's Inuyasha. You know something a few hours ago I didn't care if I did die but for some reason Me meeting you I think I like to live with you say's Serena. ok that was weird but alright then you may stay till spring say's Inuyasha.

What will happen between Sailor Moon And Inuyasha well they be good friends untill next time see ya that all i got for today.

I know I made Her father seem like an ass but that was the hole point of the step mother thing she poison the mind against Serena, but He will regret it later and for Sammy Her mother would never think to even go looking for Him so He would have a good life with His grandparents so He be able to go to school make friends and have a life every little boy should have.

well that it for now till next chapter.


	5. Love at first site

Hard Life.

Serena, had woken up the Next Morning Inuyasha, was still beside Her. He was laying down with Serena, in the Sleeping bag Inuyasha, couldn't help being happy with a Women in His House and in His Bed with Him. He like having a Women around to talk to all though she doesn't talk a lot He notices' a lot that She cry Herself to sleep at night.

Serena, sat up in bed look around Herself again and Remember Her father and what all happen in Her Life. why should she be alive right now thought Serena. but then she would look at that Guy with the Dog ears and remember This Man save Her life and took Her in out of the cold in stand of eating Her like Demon would do. But in stand He was caring for Her witch was a lot different then she thought So anyway.

Good Morning say's Inuyasha, looking up at Her. Oh good Morning say's Serena. So how are you this morning Asks Inuyasha. Um Ok I guess I feel a little better but My Heart it feel so broken say's Serena, almost crying again. Huh oh no it ok don't cry please don't cry it make me go all soft and I just can't stand Girls crying say's Inuyasha, pulling Her into Him holding her close to Him.

Huh thought Serena, He holding Me why dose He even care so Much Thought Serena.

Um why are you hugging Me Asks Serena. Ah huh,,,, I'm just trying to Help is all say's Inuyasha, being all tuff guy again. why did you save My life Asks Serena. because you shouldn't have to died like that say's Inuyasha. But why maybe I would be better off dead in stand of fill with all this pain say's Serena crying. No yelled Inuyasha, death come to us all but it not your time to die yet it not your time to go say's Inuyasha. it feel like it should be say's Serena. Ok why do you talk like this what happen in your life to make you feel like this Asks Inuyasha. well it just it along story say's Serena. well I'm not going anywhere so I'm all ears say's Inuyasha, with his arms cross over each other. Ok find I will tell you say's Serena.

So the time Serena, came to the end when Her Father told Her to leave the family and Never come back He Yelled at His own flash and Blood and So I just left say's Serena. My Stepmother was letting Her youngest Son get hurt by Her own Daughter's there evil say's Serena. Wow that Hurtful and they even paid someone to rape You say's Inuyasha, in a very angry voice deep down He wanted to kill the man who touch Her in such a manner He give Him something to yell about.

Yeah then after that I went to My Boyfriend someone I thought love Me say's Serena. And He was Cheating on Me with My Best friend Rai, when I needed Him most He was with another Women say's Serena, crying even harder. Oh I see well that is hurtful and down right wrong in a lot of ways but it not something worth throwing your life away on say's Inuyasha.

You think so that it ok to want to live after losing My only Family I had left and the Man I thought I Love with every bean of my soul is with My Best friend so what else is there for Me out there in the world tell Me Asks Serena. All right ok I well tell you. Look at Me say's Inuyasha. I am looking at you say's Serena. I mean look at Me I'm a half Demon Human's and Demon's a like Hate Me well most of them do But some people don't hate Me they love me for who I'm say's Inuyasha. but no matter what I still look around Me and I see I have great friends but that it they have a family together. I don't have what they have I'm all alone in this house the only other person that come to stay with Me is My friend Shippbo, well He kind of like a Son to Me. He lost His Parent's when He was just a child say's Inuyasha. well that was nice of you to let Him live with you say's Serena, smiling. yeah He with Sango, and Miroku, this week He like being there to help Sango, with the Kids plus He has more people to play with there then Here say's Inuyasha.

So how come you stay way out Here alone Asks Serena. let just say I had my share of broken heart too say's Inuyasha. oh I see what happen to you Asks Serena.

well first there was Kikyo!.

The time Inuyasha, told Serena, the hole story she was be on shocked the pour Guy has lost two girls the one died because of Narku. then Kagome, tell Him after all they been though she tell Him that the feeling just weren't there anymore and that she was In Love with Hojo, she always has been and that she was going to go back to Her time to live Her own life to start a Life with Hojo, but she will always be friends with Inuyasha, but that all that between them friendship that was strong but not strong eoff love for each other like she first thought and Kikyo, didn't trust Inuyasha, nor did Inuyasha, care about Her a lot but there they never let themselves in the group they didn't truly trust each other so that why it was so easy to take from them but He still loved Her His first love.

I'm sorry about that but still what your point in the your life's story Ask's Serena.

Because though it all I still live alone but it doesn't mean I can't fall in love again, or have a family someday. but you feel like you have nothing to go on say's Inuyasha. that because there nothing left in my old life say's Serena. good then let it go say's Inuyasha. what do you mean Asks Serena. become something else don't be sweet kind Serena, be the new Serena, strong life, life is a gift don't throw it away say's Inuyasha. So your saying that I should let go of the past and move on from that and head to the future say's Serena. yes I do cause if you let those little thing get to you, you will never move on with your life and you shouldn't have to put up with something that has good has dead so let it go and fight for something better Ok that what I did that why I'm who I'm today say's Inuyasha. thank you Inuyasha, I under stand in what your saying say's Serena. sure thing say's Inuyasha. look I will try to move on but it not easy when your own father push you right out the door and his own blood line say's Serena.

I know that it must be hurtful but give it some time to heal don't throw your life away Serena, really don't live your life right now you may feel like it not worth living but it really is a gift life is something to happy for don't wish for death please just give it some time please say's Inuyasha. Ok I will try to look at the brite side of thing's say's Serena.

Good man, I'm hungry I'm going to go get us some food you stay here and wait till I get back don't go anyway say's Inuyasha. wait can I come with you Asks Serena. well I guess so if you want to say's Inuyasha. yeah I would rather not be left alone say's Serena. OK we can go together but you have to be quite OK say's Inuyasha. right not a word say's Serena, smiling at Him.

What has gotten into Me ever sent this girl fall into My lap I can't seem to get Her off My mind and I just met Her I know nothing about Her, well yeah she told Me her life story but dose it really matter how much time you need to know someone to care about them, Kagome, used to stay that Being nice to people make you more friends so maybe just maybe she the one for Me after all.

Why dose Inuyasha, make me feel so warm and safe and happy, why even after this pain in my chest why dose He make me fell like I have a reason for living is it true do I have a prince after all is He My future that I should fight for. He is kind and gentle and loving and a little tuff but he also a softy too thought Serena. maybe I could live Here with Him then His house won't be so lonely Maybe I will ask him if I can stay here for awhile till I finger things out thought Serena.

So Inuyasha And Serena, were outside Serena, look around Herself now that it wasn't snowing so hard she could see the hole forest the lake the mountains be hide the forest it was beautiful place to live.

So they walk a little ways till Serena, broke the silent.

Wow it so beautiful when it not snowing so hard and you can see what going on say's Serena. yeah it a beautiful place all right say's Inuyasha. yeah it is I can see why you live way out here say's Serena. It peaceful say's Serena. yeah I like not being bother by the villager's not that I don't like Human it just a man need His space say's Inuyasha. I can understand that say's Serena.

silent there a deer over there say's Inuyasha, putting His hand over Her Month so She would spoke the deer.

Serena, watch Inuyasha, carefully hunt the deer He was good He cut the deer with Him sword. He was really good in handling His sword. Then Before anything else happen Inuyasha, spook something to the animal, Serena, didn't hear anything but She knew He did say something it look like He was giving thanks to the aniaml for the food along to God who know's there was something diffeneit about this Demon boy He was sweet kind caring but strong temper thought Serena, has Inuyasha, cut off Her thoughts.

Well this should do for Breakfast, lunch, and Dinner, say's Inuyasha. Yes I believe that would be eoff to last a weak in my kitchen say's Serena Look Serena, this isn't like the future world you come from this is a very danger place it may seem all peaceful now and gentle but believe Me, there are bad Demon's and Human's here too you must be careful around this time Ok Same thing goes for the food you have to make sure when your hunting and fishing that they are safe to eat do you understand Me Asks Inuyasha. Yes I think I do well as long has I stay with you I safe right Asks Serena, well yes that true but when your on your own just remember ok Say's Inuyasha, trying to be tuff guy mot wanting Her to catch on to His act.

Don't worry I will learn I'm living with you after all and you can teach me from what good meat from bad demon's to all that stuff I will be safe Say's Serena. Alright find but I'm not a push over you have to listen to Me alright Say's Inuyasha. Yes sir I will do whatever you asks me too Say's Serena, being cute now blinking one eye at Him. Huh,, whatever Say's Inuyasha, trying to push that cuteness aside it was weird having a girl around again but he really had to say it He like it He didn't feel so lonely anymore.

I hope your alright with Meat say's Inuyasha. Yes Meat just find with me I love meat anyway I don't really like greens My Mother use to make me eat them and boy did they make me want to be sick Say's Serena, laughing at the thought of Her real Mother. great let head back shall we say's Inuyasha. yes let us head home say's Serena, grabbing hole of Inuyasha free arm. Huh Inuyasha, look at Her and seen how close she was getting to Him, She only known him for a day He thought she would be a fade of Him a little bit but she wasn't it was almost like She maybe just maybe She like Him too well let us be on are way shall we Say's Inuyasha. Yes Let Say's Serena.

along the way back home Inuyasha, and up killing a boar as well it try to attack them it was being temper and jump at Serena, hitting her in the back knocking her too the ground.

Are you alright Asks Inuyasha. I'm find that even more meat yet Say's Serena. Yes it is let get home before the snow start to fall again Say's Inuyasha. Ok let go then Say's Serena.

they got back to the house Inuyasha, and Serena, sat around the fire She was watching what He was doing with the Animals Body how he cut it and how he was cleaning the meat and some meat look like it was being thrown to the side she wonder why he was doing that for?.

Inuyasha had clean the meat then cut it off the bone's then He stick the Meat over the Fire to Cook. arnt you going to put that on as well Asks Serena. Nope this is all bad meat I give it to the animals outside to eat the wild dogs wilf wolfs anything really that like meat and they never bug me in return at least Say's Inuyasha. Oh I see so that was a frist step then Say's Serena. Yes don't worry I will teach you another time in cooking lesson for now why don't you go get wash up Ok Say's Inuyasha. Ok I will see you soon then Say's Serena, walking off to a small outhouse to wash Her hands with a tallow.

He put the last piece of Meat on a stick and went to clean His Hands then sat back up to look around the room Serena, wasn't inside she was still outside in the snow. Inuyasha, walk outside looking right in front of Him He seen Serena, watching the Sky fly by along with the clouds she grab a snowball.

Hey what are you still doing out Here Asks Inuyasha. Oh Yes I'm just playing in the snow say's Serena, throwing Her Snowball at the tree trying to practice her throwing. dam I miss it say's Serena. what are you trying to do Asks Inuyasha. I was practicing my aim but I'm not that good at it say's Serena. well if you were to hold your arm back like this say's Inuyasha. He went and took ahold of Her arm then pull it back a bit put his hand on Her shoulder then her waist.

Now move to your side then now let go say's Inuyasha. She let Inuyasha, move Her arm along with the rest of Her Body. so then She let go of the snowball it hit the tree right on. Wow it hit say's Serena. you do it like that then you should have no problem hitting it right on say's Inuyasha. thanks say's Serena. sure but I'm way better say's Inuyasha. oh yeah say's Serena. yeah cause I know I'm say's Inuyasha. take that yelled Serena, throwing her Snowball at Inuyasha's face got Ya say's Serena laughing. Oh it is on say's Inuyasha, with a smile he just couldn't hole back anymore and started laughing too. they both played in the snow throwing snowballs at each other.

an hour later Serena, and Inuyasha, were laying in the snow Inuyasha, had knock her to the ground they never got up from there spot just watching each other eye's till Serena, felt something inside her She felt Happy here like this with Inuyasha. Inuyasha felt the same way about Her why though.

Serena didn't hold back anymore She kiss Inuyasha, on the mouth. Inuyasha, was shock at first but then lean into the kiss more. they both stay like that in the snow kissing.

Miroku, and Sango, walk up to Inuyasha's please they finger they haven't seen Him in a month almost so they wanted to talk with him. so they get there and they see Inuyasha, in the snow with a women and there kissing.

Inuyasha, say's Sango. what huh say's Inuyasha. ah this is weird say's Miroku. yeah i didn't know you guys were going to come today say's Inuyasha. Um yeah i sent you a letter to let you know we were comming to see you Shippbo, was suppose to give it too you say's Sango. He did but I haven't gotten to Me letters from you Sorry Say's Inuyasha. yeah well it look like you been busy with A new friend here say's Sango. what oh no I just met Her Say's Inuyasha, feeling a little busted and trap. Serena, only been here for 3 days she was lost she fell though the lake out there I jump in to save her and she just staying with me till spring and whatever she want to do after that is her choice say's Inuyasha. I see say's Miroku, thinking pervert thought's.

Yes Inuyasha, is a very nice Guy He even sleep with me so I don't get cold say's Serena, Oh so you two sleep together too say's Miroku. No not like that say's Serena. look were getting on the wrong foot here guys My name is Serena Tuskino, and I got lost and scent I have been here Inuyasha, just stay beside me to keep me from getting sick is all nothing more then that we are friends nothing more say's Serena. yeah what she said say's Inuyasha. right so you two were just kissing because your friends say's Sango. OK drop it Sango, yelled Inuyasha, feeling back up agents the wall. find sorry so what smell so good say's Shippbo, finally making himself noticeable. ah I went hunting this morning and I got a deer and a boar for food say's Inuyasha. well are you going to invent us in Asks Sango. um of course say's Inuyasha. are you staying for lunch Asks Inuyasha. um sure why not say's Miroku.

So hope you like it.

What going to happen now that Inuyasha kiss a new girl will He fall in Love with her will she love him or does she already fell something for Him no way can someone fall in love with in 3 days can it.

With Atem, He was feeling better now Athena got Her way Aragon live with just Athena and the girls they live like a happy family Athena was happy that she got rude of Serena, now everything was her's.

that it for now.


	6. Marry Me Become My Mate Tranformaion

Hard Life.

So last time on the story Serena, and Inuyasha, were playing in the snow together when He trackle Her to the ground where they laid there in the snow hugging alittle then they kiss eachother and they share a nice one at that. then Miroku, and Sango, came into the picture and seen what they were doing.

So weird at frist but then they talk about it with they other's but Inuyasha's never felt wrong about what He did he like it alot maybe Serena, was the girl He been waiting for his hole life.

As everyone was sitting around the fire waiting for Inuyasha, to finish off the meat for them all to eat. Serena, was wounding why they all were looking at Her it was like creepy almost seem like they never seen Inuyasha, with another Women before weird people thought Serena.

So um lunch is ready Say's Inuyasha, great it smell great Say's Serena. yeah it dose Say's Sango. they all ate silently till Inuyasha, wanted to get this over with them visiting.

So I guess you to will be getting naked next say's Miroku, with a pervert smile on his face.

Slam! Inuyasha, was as red has his Kimono He was blushing red like crazy cause even though Miroku, was being his pervert ways like always He knew He wanted to sleep with Serena, but it was so wrong of him to say it like that to them.

Serena, was blushing red to cause in the back of her mind she really wanted to do it with him boy was she going crazy for this guy and she just met him boy.

Ok Look Miroku, Sango, I Have only known him for 3 days I think we need more then that before we start fucking each other say's Serena red in the face.

Inuyasha, look at Her and felt the same but something told him she was just trying to patch thing up for them both that way Miroku, and Sango, would get the hint but he still had this feeling that she really wanted Him badly too just has much has He wanted Her Oh boy it was going to be hard to keep his hands to himself. Has if he even want too anyway.

Well, well I guess that is so but no harm in a little fun with each other is it Asks Miroku, again with the same look on his face. Shut up yelled Inuyasha, blushing even harder in the face. Serena, was right there with him in coloring in there face's. well it was nice meeting you Serena, say's Sango. but it time we get back Keada's is watching the kids and when we leave them with her to long she get a little crackly say's Sango. what she does I didn't know that say's Miroku. yes dear she does so let us leave these to love bird to themselves shall we say's Sango. Miroku, just smile at his wife cause he too seen what Sango, was doing she wanted Inuyasha, and Serena, to mate that way they both would be happy together forever and ever.

Yes your right dear let us be on are way say's Miroku. wait you don't have to leave yet say's Inuyasha. oh but we should we have to get back to the children take care Inuyasha, say's Sango.

Come on Shippbo, say's Miroku, Picking the little boy up. What but why do I have to go I like to make friends with Serena, Say's Shippbo. Another time Shippbo now let go I could used some help tomorrow Say's Sango. Ok Bye, Papa Say's Shippbo. and walk off with Sango, and Miroku.

Bye Shippbo, Say's Inuyasha.

So they walk down the road.

That was very weird say's Serena. yes it was even for Miroku, and Sango, weird say's Inuyasha, looking right in Her eye's. well I guess we should clean up this mess say's Serena. oh great they left me with all the dishes again say's Inuyasha. don't worry I will help you clean it up say's Serena. cool say's Inuyasha, so they clean up the mess then.

With Miroku and Sango.

So do you think Inuyasha, will Mate Her Miroku, Asks Sango. I think so He hasn't been like that with a Girl in over 3 years now sent Kagome, married that Hojo, guy say's Miroku. I know it hurt Him a lot when she did that say's Sango. yeah it did I haven't seen him like this with anyone for a while so I do really believe Inuyasha, will Mate this one for sure I think He will mate with her before the month end's I think she like Inuyasha, but like she said they only known each other for 3 days I don't think there going to jump right into bed together say's Sango. you never know my dear Sango, you never know with the heart of Love I believe that Inuyasha, will mate that girl real soon say's Miroku. you really believe that He going to do it don't you Asks Sango. yes I do I believe that even though they met only 3 days ago I believe they fell in love with each other at first site say's Miroku. it does seem like it doesn't it dear say's Sango. yes let us get home now get the girls to bed and maybe have some more fun of are own say's Miroku. on Miroku, say's Sango. alright beat you back to the house say's Sango. getting ready to run wait what no fair you got a head start yelled Miroku. come on if you want me you have to catch me say's Sango. they were like that the hole way home and in bed if you know what i mean. Hey wait for Me yelled Shippbo, running after them.

Back with Inuyasha, and Serena.

Inuyasha, had put the food away to keep it cold for now thanks to the snow it was cold eoff too so Inuyasha, put the food in a Berol that was outside the house in the snow with the meat in it to keep it cold and good so they won't get sick plus animal's can't get into to either.

Serena, walk into the room from using the bathroom. She wasn't use to the idea of going outside in a outhouse but it works. So um I guess I'm going to go to bed now say's Serena, with her hair down now she had pulled her hair down for the first time He hasn't seen her hair down before.

Inuyasha, turn around to look at Her and was almost blow away by Her true beauty.

Wow thought Inuyasha, She was like an Goddess for Heaven so beautiful.

Um yeah sure go ahead I'm going to be up a little longer say's Inuyasha. Serena, felt like something was wrong with him.

Hey are you ok Asks Serena, bending down in front of Him where there nose's were not to fair apart from each other they could easily keep going on kissing if they wanted too. Hey what wrong I get the feeling you are unhappy Say's Serena. Look it nothing bad to worry about please rest now I will see you in the morning say's Inuyasha. No please there something wrong I can see it in your eye's your trouble by something please tell me Say's Serena.

It just,,,! wait for it,,,!.

Why did you kiss me back there Asks Inuyasha. you mean when we were playing in the snow Asks Serena. Yes why would you let yourself kiss me Asks Inuyasha. looking up at Her now full eye's. I guess it cause I was having so much fun with you I lost myself cause for the first time in years I was happy again with someone I'm sorry if I made thing hard for you if you want me too I can go to the village and stay there if you want me to leave say's Serena.

No I don't want you to go not ever say's Inuyasha. what do you mean Asks Serena. I enjoy that kiss so much it felt like I was alive again myself say's Inuyasha. I'm sorry for confusing you Inuyasha, I never meant to it just you care for Me when I was ready to just give up in the world I was ready to give it all up but you wouldn't let Me and it made me think about why I thought this way about you but then I found my reason why say's Serena.

What was it Asks Inuyasha. even though it only been 3 days sent we met...! but I, I have fallen for you Inuyasha, I like being with you here and when I kiss you I felt like I was going to lose control with you and that it was ok to!wait for it,! to be truly honest I Love you even if you are a demon you can't control who you fall in love with. And I think that I have fallen in love with a Half Demon with you Inuyasha, say's Serena.

Inuyasha, didn't say a word to her now He was shock because he to felt the same way he thought that He felt something back there when they kiss and he was right he loved her too but they were going to have to work on it a lot though.

well say something will Ya say's Serena, sacred now cause he wasn't talking to her anymore.

Inuyasha just pull Her forward and Kiss Her, and She return the kiss.

They started Making out with each other. wait what are we doing Asks Serena. sorry it just I love you too say's Inuyasha. Inuyasha, say's Serena. well I guess we should prombley stop this now before we get are self's into trouble say's Serena. yeah I guess so but I have to it met I was enjoying it the kiss I mean who knows you may even like it more then just Kissing say's Inuyasha. OK we can't I do like you Inuyasha, a lot but we have to have more time together before we even think about Sex say's Serena.

Who ever said anything about Sex say's Inuyasha. well wasn't that what you were going to say just now Asks Serena, blushing red.

No not at all I said I would like little more then kissing like a little more touch like cuddling like that kind of thing or just a little touching like maybe the butt or the beast but I never said anything about Sex say's Inuyasha. Oh your dirty minded say's Inuyasha laughing. Serena, went red in the face oh shut up say's Serena, turning around feeling a little busted.

Oh don't be mad it was kind of cute say's Inuyasha. starting to kiss her cheek then Her neck! don't! laughing,,,,,don't do that it tickle's say's Serena, laughing. Oh it does, dose it well I think I'm going to have to get you now for thinking dirty thoughts say's Inuyasha. No don't you dear say's Serena. um no to late say's Inuyasha.

Serena, was running around the room Inuyasha, was trying to catch her witch he did plus She just let him have it she kiss him again. Inuyasha, like the feeling of His lips agent Her it was nice. she was getting a little more deeper thought Inuyasha, trying to keep up with her but He was trying not to lose control of himself with her to where sex does happen He didn't want to upset her like that.

Oh Inuyasha, i'm so happy Here with you say's Serena. really your truely happy here with Me Ask's Inuyasha. Yes I'm I Love you Inuyasha, nothing ever going to change that say's Serena. I love you too Serena, say's Inuyasha. By the way I love seeing your Hair down I think you have beautiful hair say's Inuyasha. thank you Inuyasha, say's Serena. and eye's there so beautiful say's Inuyasha.

OK you stop being like that say's Serena, started to get all spitfire again. like what Asks Inuyasha. you know all nice and all say's Serena.

Oh would you rather me to be a jerk a little more say's Inuyasha. well no but it just I fell so many strong Desires that I think I should keep control over myself say's Serena. You love me right Asks Inuyasha. Yes of course I do say's Serena.

Well then Marry Me then say's Inuyasha. What get Marry but we only known each other for only 3 days shouldn't we be taken it slow Asks Serena. Hey I was only asking I'm not a bad guy I can be very good I can make you happy always so what do you think Asks Inuyasha. Oh Inuyasha, I care about you a lot but I'm just sacred about taken that next step say's Serena.

Look I understand Serena, it a big choice when you choose who you want to be with forever and I will understand if you are waiting for someone else or you have someone already say's Inuyasha. No there no one else Inuyasha, But how do I know you will love me the right way and not hurt me or cheat on me or beat on me even like my family has been doing to me Asks Serena.

No Serena, that not the guy I'm I will promise you this Serena, I will forever be fateful loyal and true to you always no one else but you I want to be with you because I'm in Love with you so much I know we only met 3 days ago but I believe time doesn't matter for how long you known someone It Love that what in Matters in life and when two people love each other as much as we do then they start there life's together say's Inuyasha.

Oh Inuyasha, I do I love you, I want to be together with you, I want a family that I have always dream about in My hole life Say's Serena.

Look Serena I want to love not fight anymore but I can promise you this I will protect you forever I will take care of you always I will forever be loyal to you I will never cheat on you ever say's Inuyasha. So please Serena, let Mate together let make a home together this house is already lonely let us make it hole say's Inuyasha. plus I would give anything to make you happy again say's Inuyasha. Oh Inuyasha, Say's Serena, with a smile on Her face she kiss Inuyasha, again.

they pull away for air.

So is that a yes Asks Inuyasha. yes I will Marry You I know it sound crazy but I love you so much and right now that word sound like the best of all word that could be said I will Marry you and Become your wife say's Serena. so your sure you really want to do this with me you know once we do it I can't take it back plus you can never be with another man as long has I live plus you will live my life span has long has I live you will grow the same way say's Inuyasha. Yes I'm sure I want you always to be with Me say's Serena. So let do this I'm really ready Inuyasha, Say's Serena. Bingo say's Inuyasha.

He walk to Her He was kissing Her mouth right now but his hands were doing everything else. Inuyasha, whisper Serena, Inuyasha, like hearing her call his name it was like a sweet bell in his ear's. Serena, you smell so nice and sweet I like it a lot say's Inuyasha. Inuyasha's hand went up and down her body she would make sound and Inuyasha, was getting turn on by it. they brake for air then Inuyasha, started Kissing Her neck again then Her shoulder's. it felt so good to Serena, it didn't feel wrong to Her at all. they kept going on with it without stopping.

Serena, and Inuyasha, both started to get relax more both of them started pulling the other's clothes off it felt good. so good almost to dam good to be true but it was really happing. Inuyasha, and Serena, were both naked now.

Inuyasha, place Her down on the bed very genteelly.

So How do you want to do it Asks Inuyasha. I don't know I have never done this before with anyone well beside when I was rape but that I didn't really enjoy at all how do you want to do it Asks Serena. like normal style Me on top and you and you on the bottom say's Inuyasha. Ok I'm ready to try it say's Serena. are you sure your ready Serena, I don't want to rush you into anything say's Inuyasha. I'm sure why are you so sacred to do this with me Asks Serena. It just I'm a little nervous I have never done this before myself and a few other things say's Inuyasha. Inuyasha, if it is because your a fade Me hurting you in some way I can promise you I will never cheat or betray you cause I can promise you this I will love you, And that I will never do what Kagome, did say's Serena. you promise Asks Inuyasha. I promise with all the star's in the sky, there no one better then you for Me, it was written in the star's that we would find love and be together and! Stop say's Inuyasha. cutting off Serena, that all I need to hear say's Inuyasha, blushing red and almost in tears because of how she could talk right to his heart making him feel like he was flying.

Inuyasha, just so you know for the first time I don't feel sacred or nervous with You say's Serena. Ok well then just to let you know this may Hurt a little at first I'm a little big say's Inuyasha. I'm ready for this to be with you forever say's Serena. alright here goes nothing say's Inuyasha, has He try to gently push Himself into Serena's Body. Serena, felt the pain, but tried to push it aside for now.

Ah!Ah! Serena, was trying to keep it to herself at first. are you alright Asks Inuyasha. yeah it find just go slow please say's Serena. Ok I will I don't want to hurt you say's Inuyasha. thank you say's Serena. sure thing say's Inuyasha. I love you so much say's Serena in tears.

Inuyasha, seen she was crying after what she just said He knew He could trust her for life. I love you too say's Inuyasha. So about an hour later Serena, was enjoying the pleaser She was reserving from Inuyasha, dick. But it still felt nice after while she wanted Him to go a little harder witch He did has she ask and will let just say that this night will forever be remember.

They went all night 3 times'.

Serena, had gotten more and more brave from it she was wild in Bed after while. none funny Inuyasha, was loving it too He finally had love something he wish for years. that before the first time ended.

Inuyasha, had told Her that She was going to fell a very shape pain in her Neck so she was going to have to take in the pain cause Inuyasha, was going to have to mark Her now so all demon and even Human's know she off limit so all man that she already has a Mate.

So He bit into Serena's body. Serena, felt a shape pain running though her hole body it was weird but she held on to Inuyasha, and trusted him He told her that it would hurt her for a bit.

it was the venom of a Demon as well so it make Her His Mate. it also make her tranform alittle as well so. Now Her true form it the very same when she is in the Moon Princess form. By the way i know i never put it in the story But Inuyasha does Know about Her Being Sailor Moon and the Moon Princess. it was when she told him about her hole life story so yeah.

But anyway now She was in the form of the Moon Princess so now that the mark of the moon was apon Her head once again mean She was truely Queen Serenity now it ment that there mating had Become stronger and now she was now Queen of the Earth. and Inuyasha was her King. Inuyasha open his eye and look at Serena new form now she was still so beautiful after all there mating and what not Serena had fallen asleep. Inuyasha was still awake He couldn't believe this finally happen he was happier then he has ever been in year's Her look at Serena's sleeping form has she was cuddling with him Her head being on his chest and Inuyasha, just smile then he too fell asleep dreaming.

Inuyasha's dream.

Inuyasha, come get me yelled out Serena. Inuyasha, sat up from the grass and ran after Serena, they walk around the river and it was beautiful day has they held hands hugging, kissing, Inuyasha, felt happy. But then the next thing that made Him even happer was there children on Serena's Back Serena, sat down holding there Daughter and Son Inuyasha just smile at Her and She smile right back at Him Serena, even taken in Shippbo, as well He love Her has his new mother more then Kagome. So Inuyasha, dream on though the night Same thing for Serena, they both dream happy thoughts.

that it for now hope you like it


	7. Serena's Jealous

Hard Life for us.

It has been 2 month's Sent Inuyasha and Serena have become Husbeen and Wife or in His way of Speaking Mate's now.

Inuyasha, when are we going to tell Miroku, and Sango, that we are together Ask's Serena. um when the next time they come up to see Me say's Inuyasha. Oh i see say's Serena, alittle bored. Serena, just kept washing clothes and hanging them up as well.

Inuyasha, look at Her face. Hey what wrong Ask's Inuyasha, walking closer to Serena.

well it just I get the feeling you don't want them to know about us say's Serena. Oh No Serena, I'm not hiding you from them it just we only get together once every 2 weeks say's Inuyasha. How come you don't go see them in the village Asks Serena. Because Kagome, is still there I can't see Her say's Inuyasha. Why does she have anything to do with any of this You and I are married now so what if She knows about us or what going on, are you really going to hide from Her forever Asks Serena, getting more Temper then normal.

I just can't stand seeing her anymore it hurt me to much to look at Her say's Inuyasha. You still Love Her don't you say's Serena, a little more anger. what Honey No that not it at all I have you now I don't care about Her anymore say's Inuyasha, getting a little more clinging. No you Love Her still you only Married Me because I'm the rebound Girl say's Serena, getting tears in the eye's. Honey No that not the reason I married you I love you I really do say's Inuyasha. then why do you not want me to be near your friends say's Serena. Honey if you really want to go to the village then we will go say's Inuyasha. what don't say your giving in to me because I'm crying say's Serena. No it not that it just I don't like hurting you is all I told you I'm trying to put the past be hide me I just I have a hard time being in the same room has Kagome, is all we always brake out into a fight it doesn't matter what it is about She always yelling at me to sit and it hurt when she sit me it really does say's Inuyasha.

Oh How does she sit you Asks Serena. you see this beads necklace It was put there by Keada's when I frits met Kagome, she made a Word to control me and whenever she yelled sit I slam right into the ground with dirt in my mouth say's Inuyasha. Oh I'm sorry I didn't know how mean she was how did you love her if that what she did to you all the time Asks Serena. it for a long time we just travel around for the jewel shards but after while We started to Care about each other or at least I did for Her then she care about me.

And that the real story say's Inuyasha.

Serena, got up and walk back in the house Hey Did I say something to upset you Asks Inuyasha, walking be hide Her. it nothing I'm find I guess I have been feeling a little tired lately is all say's Serena. you sure say's Inuyasha. yeah I'm find dear I'm going to go start lunch OK say's Serena. Um ok I'm going to go out for some more firewood for later tonight it going to be a cold one say's Inuyasha, sure thing say's Serena.

Serena, went inside and started cooking She felt like Jealous of Kagome, and Inuyasha, being when they were going after Narku, it made her worry because with her knowing when someone has history with another person it make it harder to be with that Person because He or She always going to be thinking about the other person there other lover that they want so bad. Jess Serena, is so Jealous of Kagome, when Kagome, was jealous of Kikyo, boy drama Hah.

Inuyasha walking though the woods.

Man what is up with Serena, She been acting weird today first she get sick then she get all moody with Me about Loving Kagome, say's Inuyasha. what I'm I to do say's Inuyasha.

Hey Inuyasha, say's Miroku. Coming up the hill Ah Oh Miroku, it you Say's Inuyasha. Hey what wrong Buddy you look like your trouble Asks Miroku.

It Serena, She been acting weird ever sent We got Married and for a while now for almost 2 months now and she been acting like She jealous of Me and Kagome, in what We had she think that I pick Her because Kagome, didn't want Me and that she just the Rebound girl whatever that mean say's Inuyasha.

Wow you got Married and you didn't even tell us Say's Miroku. look can you stay on track Miroku, I don't know what I'm supposed to do here say's Inuyasha. OK how did you tell her about Kagome, Asks Miroku.

Well like this about an hour later.

That really all it say's Inuyasha. Wow no wonder she mad say's Miroku. what are you talking asks Inuyasha. Inuyasha, say's Miroku. What say's Inuyasha. , Get the hell over Kagome, yelled Miroku. has Miroku, stand up and Hit Inuyasha, in the head with his staff.

What are you yelling about Say's Inuyasha, has He rub his head.

It The way you speak about Kagome, your still in Love with Her say's Miroku. What no I'm not I don't love her anymore I just care about her say's Inuyasha. No your in love with her still your going to and up hurting Serena, more unless you brake away from Kagome, say's Miroku. Ok so I still Love Her but I do love Serena, a lot say's Inuyasha. and that a good thing but you need to forget about Kagome, I know History make thing hard when you have love some one in the past you did the same thing to Kagome, to make her cheat on you in the first place you waited to long to get over Kikyo, and now your doing the same thing to Serena, that you did to Kagome, when Kikyo, was alive say's Miroku.

But I'm not trying to say's Inuyasha. look Inuyasha, when you asks Serena, to be your Wife what were you thinking about at the time Asks Miroku. Honestly to Love Serena, I wanted to Stop fighting I wanted a family I wanted to make a House hole again I wanted to Protect Serena, make her Happy and hoping she would make Me happier then Kagome, or Kikyo, could ever do say's Inuyasha.

Um and does she make you happy Asks Miroku. Yes in More ways then one but I'm not good at telling her how much She mean to Me more then Kagome, will ever be say's Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, you truly Love Me more then Kagome, Asks Serena, from be hide Him.

AH! Serena, when did you how did you sneak up on me without me knowing Say's Inuyasha. Never mind that are you telling the truth Asks Serena. Do you Love me more the you will ever Love Kagome or Kikyo, Asks Serena. Yes Serena, I Love you I pick you to Be my mate not them even if I try to ask them both they both betray me that something you could never do like you said remember say's Inuyasha. Yes I do I love you to say's Serena. Oh I'm so sorry for being Jealous of them both I'm sorry say's Serena.

Huh Has Inuyasha, finger he understood why she was jealous same way He would be if a Man look at Her or if He ever Seen Her with Her Ex lover Darien.

It Ok it normal it wouldn't be normal if you didn't get jealous if you didn't get jealous then that would mean you didn't care about me So I'm glad your jealous of Kagome, it make me happy to know you love me so much say's Inuyasha.

I do Love you and by the way Lunch is ready Say's Serena. OK I'm coming dear Oh and Miroku, your welcome to stay too if you like too say's Serena. I like to but I did come here for a reason say's Miroku. and what that asks Inuyasha. Keada, want You to Bring Serena, to the village sent Sango, And I haven't stop talking about You two We all want to Meet Serena, plus Kagome, has a few thing to say about this as well say's Miroku. What oh man say's Inuyasha. Don't worry Dear I will be right here with you we will go together and come back together say's Serena. Plus Inuyasha it will prove to Serena, and Kagome, both that you are moving on with your life and Kagome, is not apart of that life with You say's Miroku smiling.

It ok Miroku, after what I just said I will prove it to you Serena, I will tell Kagome, to get over herself and you and Me can be together forever say's Inuyasha. Inuyasha, I Believe your words you don't have to prove anything to me anymore I trust you all the way say's Serena. Thanks but I do want everyone to know about you and beside I'm going to give Kagome, a piece of my mind say's Inuyasha. OK then shall I go pack for the trip Asks Serena. yes it a days walk honey say's Inuyasha. OK let us go home and eat and we will pack afterwards say's Serena. sound good to me sweetheart say's Inuyasha. OK I will head back and let them know you both are coming say's Miroku. so he ran off to the village.

Inuyasha, was injoying his lunch that Serena, made she was a good cook. Serena. was worried but she was ok with it too it be nice to talk with Sango again.

They finsh up and headed to the village. Inuyasha, was worried too but it was alright cause no matter what Serena, was His wife now and Kagome, was only in Ex Girl that almost became his wife but not at all He knew where his loyalty was it was with Serena, now She was his Queen after all He had to be loyal to His Moon Queen. Serena, was so much more beautiful then Kagome and Kikyo put together.

Mean while in the village.'

Miroku had borrow Kirara, to get to Inuyasha, much faster so He made it back faster as well.

Hey Miroku your Back say's Keada. Yes i'm and Inuyasha and His Wife are comming say's Miroku. What say's Kagome. wife what wife i'm the only one who can married him say's Kagome. Oh face it you waited to long for him did you really think he was going to wait forever say's Sango. whatever He will take me back he always take me back say's Kagome.

after that she run off Miroku and Sango shock there heads.

will that it for now hope you like it everyone if you have any idieas about what i could put in the story or what would make it sound better let me know K.

till Next Chapter.


	8. I'm Pragenet with a Baby

Hard Life.

Serena, and Inuyasha, were walking to Keada's village. So what do you think Kagome, want to Say to You Asks Serena. I don't know and I really don't care i have move on from when We last saw each other. but i bet she got jealous of You when she heard Miroku, and Sango, talking about us She prombley got all Mad cause I didn't sit around mopping around for Her anymore Say's Inuyasha. well whatever she got up her slave I won't fall for it Say's Serena. yeah let get going I smell rain we better mover faster Say's Inuyasha.  
Ok let go Say's Serena. Inuyasha, bent down and pick Serena, up onto his back.  
about in hour later they got to Keada's.

Hello Keada, Say's Inuyasha. standing next to an old women in her 60's or somewhere in there.  
Oh Inuyasha, you have come Say's Keada. yes I have I wanted you all to know that I have Married and also to visited with you all Say's Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha, is that you yell out a voice.

Um thought Serena, has a Beautiful women walk out of Keada's Home.  
Oh it is you Say's the women. Hi Kagome, Say's Inuyasha. trying really hard not to run up and hug her.  
Oh Inuyasha, wear have you been for so long Asks Kagome.  
really just trying to stay away from You Say's Inuyasha.  
Don't go acting like that say's Kagome.  
Serena, watch them talk and She still seen the look In Inuyasha's eyes she was still a fade of His feelings for the other women.

Kagome, was beautiful long black hair down to Her Ass, Her and Rai, could almost be like sisters the way they look alike but not too much. She was fait sink beautiful brown eyes that any man could fall into if they weren't careful she was a beauty that was for sure.

So Inuyasha, how dear you get married and not tell us about it Yelled Kagome, started off the fight with Inuyasha.  
well maybe I didn't want a lot of people around Me when I wanted to be alone with My Wife Say's Inuyasha.  
I don't see what you love about Her so much she not has beautiful has Me Say's Kagome, with Her arms cross.  
what she is too more beautiful then you Say's Inuyasha. That is eoff yelled Keada. I wanted to meet this women not chase He off Say's Keada.  
find Say's Kagome. crossing her arms she was jealous Serena, seen it clear has day.

Now dear child how long have You and Inuyasha, been Married May I Ask, Say's Keada.  
well about 2 an a half Months Say's Serena. Yeah that about it 2 months Say's Inuyasha. Oh dear is been 2 an a half Months Say's Serena. yeah what she said Say's Inuyasha.  
So Inuyasha, how sex life with Your New Wife I bet it wasn't has great has it was with Us Say's Kagome.  
What ! yelled Serena. That not true is it Yelled Serena, at Inuyasha. Of Couse it not true She making it up I have never slept with Kagome, ever Say's Inuyasha. Oh Man Inuyasha, You mean You don't remember Asks Kagome, all crying eye's now what are you talking about Say's Inuyasha, You and I were in My time we were drinking and You kiss Me and Asks Me to Marry You remember Asks Kagome, trying to get Her way.

I see but this all happen in the past Inuyasha, is with Me Now Say's Serena. wait your not upset with Him for lying to You Asks Kagome. I trust Me Husband Say's Serena.  
So this all happen in the Past But now Inuyasha, and I are the future Say's Serena.  
Kagome, was piss She was so sure this girl would be angry at Inuyasha, for lying how can she have so much trust in Him thought Kagome.  
That is eoff Kagome, We never had anything happen to us I never even drank anything with you Say's Inuyasha.  
alright that is it yelled Keada. Kagome, either you sit down and shut up or get out Say's Keada.

Kagome, had gone slinet She wanted to hear what Keada, had to say.

Now Serena, if you like the reason I wanted to See you is because i wanted to give you a real wedding Say's Keada. But Inuyasha, and I are already married Say's Serena. well yes in Demon way but has a Human women you should have a night just for You Say's Keada.  
well i had My night already I don't need a anything Keada, Inuyasha, and I have everything we ever wanted there nothing more we would ask for Say's Serena. well if your sure Say's Keada.  
thank you for willing giving me a wedding but I already did have My wedding and I wouldn't change anything about that Night with Inuyasha, Say's Serena, smiling at Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha, smile right back at Her.

So let Me get this straight Say's Kagome. You like being Mated to someone who can cheat on you but you can never be with anyone else Say's Kagome, laughing.  
what do you Mean Asks Serena. please don't you know Inuyasha, can sleep around with more women but you can never be with another Man Say's Kagome. Shut up yelled Serena.  
Don't Listen to Her she just Jealous Say's Sango. I'm not jealous I just can't believe how easy Inuyasha, play this women Say's Kagome.

I did Not Play Her Yelled Inuyasha. Please the pour Girl she has to live with you I'm sorry for her Say's Kagome.  
Your jealous of Serena, maybe I'm jealous but Who do you think you are getting married without telling Me Say's Kagome.  
You left Me yelled Inuyasha. Huh has Kagome, went silent for a Min, Ok I know what I did was wrong but I still love you yelled Kagome, and that why I came back to marry you like you asks Me to think about it 3 months ago Say's Kagome.  
3 month ago Say's Serena, in tears almost.

Kagome, You told Me that you were going to Marry Hojo, And I move on with My life with someone who has time for Me Serena, would never ever hurt Me, like the way you did Say's Inuyasha. look I know what I did but I'm sorry there I said it you happy now I'm sorry Say's Kagome.  
I don't know if I can forgive You Kagome, Say's Inuyasha. well can't we at least be friends Say's Kagome.  
not if your going to keep hurting My Wife Say's Inuyasha. I'm sorry Serena, there I said I'm sorry to Her too now can we all just be friends now Say's Kagome.  
Ok but don't ever hurt My women again Say's Inuyasha, trying to protect Serena.

Oh Inuyasha, you really have grown into the Man you always wanted just like your Father,  
I bet He and Your Mother would be proud of You Say's Kagome, smiling at Him. Inuyasha, lost himself for a few min, smiling back at Kagome, were they were looking into each other eye's like they true lover's.

Serena, didn't belong here the way she felt when she look at them looking at each other.  
Miroku, was ready to beat Inuyasha, in a min, if he didn't see that He was hurting Serena.  
Sango, was ready to hit him too. Shippbo didn't like the way Inuyasha, was hurting His new mommy.

Serena, couldn't take it She stood up and walk out th door.  
wait Serena, where are you going Asks Inuyasha. Home Say's Serena, in a low voice.  
we just got here I thought you wanted to come here Asks Inuyasha. I did and now I know the truth Say's Serena, crying. what are you crying about Asks Inuyasha. Hey Honey what wrong Asks Inuyasha.  
I was right I should never of Married you Say's Serena. dropping to the ground crying.  
what are you saying I thought you were happy with Me Asks Inuyasha. I was but Your in love with someone else I don't belong with you, you should just Married Kagome, you too can't even keep your eye's off of each other Say's Serena, crying.  
Serena, No I love you Say's Inuyasha. maybe you do but not has much has you do for Kagome. You two want Each other I saw the look in your eyes don't tell me something I can see it clear has day Say's Serena. pouring out tears.  
She stood up and ran off into His old forest.

what the hell is her promble i thought she said she trusted you Say's Kagome.  
shut up this is all you flaut Say's Sango, picking her son up and walk out on them.

What is going on Asks Inuyasha. I tell you want going on Inuyasha, Say's Miroku. holding out Kagome's camera the picture of Inuyasha, and Kagome, the way they were looking at each other.

Inuyasha, seen why Serena, was so upset with him He promise He love Her only and in that picture it show his feeling clear has day.  
Fuck yelled Inuyasha. I told you, you would and up hurting her if you didn't brake away from Kagome,  
say's Miroku. So what He love Me not Her Say's Kagome, trying to work Her way into Inuyasha's heart again.

Serena, felt weird but then she seen she was being selfish, no she trusted Inuyasha, She was going back to find out his tue feelings.  
till she started walking again she started throwing up again. God why i'm so sick today this is the 2nd time i thrown up today. i just have to get back to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, maybe Serena, dosen't trust you has much has she said she dose Say's Kagome.  
No it Me i promise Her that i was done with you Say's Inuyahsa. so what we can't even be friends Say's Kaogme.  
No it not friends she worried about it My heart loving you and not her Say's Inuyasha.  
Shut up You have the right to love who you want Say's Kagome. No you shut up sent i got here all you been doing is trying to piss Serena, off well guess what she is My Moon Princess My Queen and I'm her King, And I know where My loyalty is and it with Her Now.  
I love you once but never again will I love you the same way Say's Inuyasha. sit boy, sit, sit, boy sit, boy yelled Kagome.

Hey Bitch yelled out voice. what who said that Say's Kagome.  
just because your jealous doesn't mean it give you the right to hurt Him Say's Serena.  
I thought you left Say's Kagome. I would never even think about leaving My husband Say's Serena. with her arms crossed. back of Say's Kagome.  
No you back the hell off My Man Say's Serena. please don't make me laugh what could you do to Me I'm powerful what are you a human Say's Kagome.  
don't judge Me Kagome, you know nothing about Me Say's Serena. let go then Say's Kagome.

No I won't et you hurt Her Say's Inuyasha. it ok Inuyasha, I won't lose to Her I am a warrior after all Say's Serena.  
what Asks Miroku, Sango, and Keada, with what look.

So Kagome, tried to fight with Serena. but She was weaker then Serena, thought She be.  
with in 10 min, Serena, slam Kagome, into the ground.

Now if you Ah huh yes Say's Kagome. kind of sacred of this women now.

Now Inuyasha, I came back here because I want to make this work out between us but I fell very sacred of losing you but I already know in my heart you love me not her Say's Serena. you do Asks Inuyasha.

Yes and that why I came back Say's Serena. thank you Say's Inuyasha.  
I love you and I'm not going to let Kagome, get the better of Me Say's Serena. I love you too and I will never again make you feel like I don't love you Say's Inuyasha.

by the way Inuyasha, I think something is wrong with Me Say's Serena.  
why what wrong Asks Inuyasha. I just got sick again Say's Serena.  
really again today Say's Inuyasha. wait she been Sick Asks Keada. yeah but normally I'm perfectly healthy this isn't normal for Me Say's Serena.  
Oh grow up would ya Say's Kagome, getting up off the grown.  
Hey no one talking to you Say's Inuyasha. sit boy. Say's Kagome.

Hey do that again and He won't be the only one sitting down Say's Serena.  
Look air head your prombley pragenet Say's Kagome. who are you calling a air head.  
wait a min, did you just say Pragenet Say's Serena. Yes I did how many time do I have to say it you and Inuyasha, have had sex right Say's Kagome.

yes we have Say's Serena, lightly blushing Inuyasha, was blushing too. well then have Keada, check you Say's Kagome. and with that Kagome, walk out feeling beaten down for the count.

So after in Hour Keada, talk with Serena, and Inuyasha, first and then she asks Inuyasha, and Miroku. to go outside and wait.  
Keada, check Serena, then best she could for old time aria where there was no meds, and it was hard eoff knowing weather someone was pragenet or not but she did the best she could.

Serena, walk out of Keada's hut. She jump into Inuyasha's arms hugging him.  
Hey what going on is she ok Asks Inuyasha, has Serena, never even move to look him in the eyes just hugging him. It alright Love i'm going to be just find Say's Serena. really then what was wrong Asks Inuyasha. you should get a move on with Serena, before dark Say's Keada.  
yes Keada, is right we don't want you two to get hurt now Say's Miroku, smiling.  
we will be find thank you Say's Inuyasha, hugging Her back now thinking how glad he was that she still stay with Him. well nice seeing you guys again Say's Serena. bye, bye Serena, Say's Sango.  
bye, guys Say's Inuyasha.

they were half way home till they fanlly spook.  
Hey Baby what happen back there Asks Inuyasha. why were you so sick what did Keada, say to you Asks Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha, I'm sorry I let myself be all moody Say's Serena. yeah why was that I never seen you act like that before not even when We first met Say's Inuyasha.  
Yeah sorry I was thinking the same thing till Keada, told me why Say's Serena.  
and so what was wrong with you Asks Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, Honey Say's Serena, smiling at Him with most beautiful smile eyes and smile.  
yes love what is it Asks Inuyasha. Inuyasha, I'm 10 weeks Pragenet Say's Serena. What No, Say's Inuyasha, surprised. yes were having a Baby Inuyasha. Oh wow Say's Inuyasha.  
oh come here you Say's Inuyasha, hugging her back thank you for being you and thanks for loving me Say's Inuyasha.  
I love you Say's Serena. I love you too Say's Inuyasha. come on let get home I'm tired Say's Serena.  
yeah Me too it been along day Say's Inuyasha.

they got home and ate dinner clean up went took a bath together. then went to bed.  
then next few month went by.

Serena, was close to her dew date she was a fade to give birth Here in this time where she would feel the pain like crazy.  
She was moody but better now that Kagome, had stop coming around Inuyasha, put up with her mood swings but He had his mood swings too so they would fight from time to time.  
but by the end of the night they always went to bed happy with each other.  
Keada, had told Inuyasha, to come down to the village for the next two weeks.  
so she could help Serena, with Her birth plan.

brith time.

Serena, was asleep on Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha, was out cold he was tried. but all of a sudden.  
Serena, jump up. Aw!Owe!Oh God that hurt Say's Serena.

What wrong are you Ok Asks Inuyasha. NO I think it time the Baby coming now Say's Serena.  
Oh right Say's Inuyasha, jumping up sacred now a little nervous. Owe!Aw!tears! Say's Serena, in light tears.  
OK, ok take it easy were going to go to Keada's Say's Inuyasha, picking Serena, up very carefully.  
Ok, ok let go Say's Serena. breathing very hard now.

Keada, wake up yelled Inuyasha. Keada, woke up and so did Rin sent she live with Keada.

Serena's birth was very painful she never thought it could feel like this it was killing her inside and out.  
God this really fucking hurt Say's Serena's crying very loud she wouldn't even let go of Inuyasha, she didn't want Him to wait outside like Miroku, had to do when Sango, was given birth but She wanted him with Her He was the only family she had so there was no way she was going to be alone.

Miroku, heard about it from Shippbo. Sango, and Miroku, were waiting outside Keada's.

labor for hours she couldn't even take much more of it but she did.  
Inuyasha, wish there was something he could do but he knew He couldn't this was a women thing men will never know the pain and feel of it so the only thing they can do it be there beside the helping them without complaining about anything.

finally after so many hours 14 hours of breathing and pain the twins pups were finally born.  
Oh My god it over that god Say's Serena, very tiredly she felt so weak at the moment.  
Here we are let get you all clean up Say's Keada, washing the Baby. very healthy baby girl and boy Say's Keada.  
thank you Keada, Say's Serena, tried. your welcome there beautiful both of them Say's Keada.  
what shall we called them Inuyasha, Asks Serena.  
well the little boy let called Him Kickrua. what about are Daughter Asks Serena. Selena. Say's Inuyasha.  
after her Mother, well almost just in L in stand of a R Say's Inuyasha. I love you Inuyasha, Say's Serena. holding her daughter.  
I love you too Say's Inuyasha, kissing His wife.

after 3 days of Serena, healing and everything.  
Inuyasha, took his family home. of course Keada, told Inuyasha, that Serena. would have so rest for a while yet and not to let her do a lot of Work till she was fully healed witch He agreed the only thing He let her do was take of the babies that it He sure was strong headed at time for Her but she still love Him more then she ever Loved Darien.  
She miss the idea of calling Selena, Rini, but she couldn't go back to those memories.  
has she was feeding her Daughter at the moment Serena, was thinking about everyone back home.

I wounder how everyone doing thought Serena. Leta, I hope your doing alright.  
Sammy, I hope your having the life you always wanted with Grandma. Papa I miss you so much I wish you could see you grandchildren but you will never get to thought Serena. has she felt the tears now.  
Inuyasha, turn to look at her from making the fire bigger.  
Hey what is it is she biting to hard Asks Inuyasha. Oh no she find Say's Serena.  
your crying Say's Inuyasha.

I was just thinking about how everybody is doing back home My home.  
even though my father hate me now, it just I'm looking at My children and He will never know who is grandchildren are.  
He will never meet them and I will never seen for myself if he died or if he had lived or My true friends and Most of my friends and teacher Luna, Say's Serena. It Ok honey I'm sure there happy living there own lives as well Say's Inuyasha.  
yeah I know Say's Serena. i bet there worried about me too Say's Serena.  
yeah but I'm sure if they knew the truth that you were so happy they would be happy to Say's Inuyasha.  
I know thank you Say's Serena. sure let get these guys to bed Say's Inuyasha. Ok and then we both can get to sleep Say's Serena. yeah let do it Say's Inuyasha.  
Serena, started singing to Her babies and Inuyasha, he was listening to his beautiful wife.  
and his future. Inuyasha wise came true.  
there beautiful children has well.  
Kickrua. He was just like his father in every way but at the tip of his ears are just like his daddy's but there a black at the top of them. but everything was the same has his Fathers. Selena. was beautiful Sliver hair like her father but there was gold going thought it,  
Blue eyes like Her Mothers a censent moon mark on her forehead like her mom. Her father sink color. Serena's nose. there was a lot of Serena, in Selena. they both got the kids down for bed Serena, and Inuyasha. fell deep into a peaceful sleep.

well that it i hope you injoy the story.


	9. Pluto coming after Me They found Me

Hard knock Life for us.

Serena, and Inuyasha, were awaken bye there two Beautiful children So they both got up taken care of them Inuyasha, would get food ready for Him and Serena, to get for themselves for the day. while Serena, was breast feeding the two pups.

Serena, was just sitting still feeding them but He mind was becoming worried because of some of these feeling she was having something told Her Rai, Amy, Leta, and Mina, plus they others were coming to take Her back to the other world She never wanted to go back she was having the time of Her life being a mother of two beautiful children a wonderful Baby boy who was already just like his Father, She would laugh at Her son at times and Her daughter She was the very light of Her eyes both of them were.

Hey Serena, food ready Say's Inuyasha. Oh right of course dear here well you take Him Asks Serena, handing Him Her Son. Of course I will Say's Inuyasha. good now to change Selena, and everything will be all good and then we can eat Say's Serena. alright take your time Say's Inuyasha. Now come Son let go play in the front room while mommy finish with your sister Say's Inuyasha, smiling. Laughing... Kickgaru was smiling and giggling at his daddy tickling his belly and blowing on it. alright all finish now Say's Serena, carrying Selena, back into the room. So Inuyasha, and Serena, put the pups on the floor to crawl around the floor or at least try to.

well let eat will it still hot Say's Inuyasha. huh Ah did you say something Asks Serena. Serena, what is going on with you the last few days it like your worried about something Say's Inuyasha. it just let eat Say's Serena, picking up her food and put it in her mouth. what wrong I know this something your not telling me now what is it Asks Inuyasha. I don't even know where to begin Say's Serena. well how bad is it Asks Inuyasha. It bad but yet not bad Say's Serena. Huh what the hell dose that mean Asks Inuyasha. it about my friends Say's Serena. friends asks Inuyasha. yes them Say's Serena, in a sacred look on her face.

Serena, why do you worry about your friends there apart of the future right Asks Inuyasha. Yes that true but Pluto can time travel she can open the time gate and they can find Me and when they do it won't be very pretty either Say's Serena, almost in fear. what the worst they can do Asks Inuyasha. Take Me away from You Say's Serena. what No I won't let anyone take you away from Me I will protect you from them I will do it for us Say's Inuyasha, hugging Her close.

Inuyasha Say's Serena, hugging him back. I won't let you go Say's Inuyasha. No worry's they can't get the best of Me I won't let them take Me away plus My pups I won't leave them for all the world or you I will fight to protect you Inuyasha, Say's Serena. Protect Me I have to protect You Say's Inuyasha. No if I know the Sailor warriors more then anyone else they will try to kill You for sleeping with Me they will think that you force Me into it they won't listen to Me or You so that how I know I will have to Protect you Say's Serena. I see what you mean what the worst they can do Asks Inuyasha. I'm not sure if there here right now but I have this feeling that there coming Say's Serena. well if they do then we will be ready for them Say's Inuyasha. Yes but your going to need training Say's Serena. Me I can take care of My self I have My sword Ok Say's Inuyasha. I know your strong but what I'm saying is that the power the girls have compeer to you is that you have to make yourself be able to fight agents there powers Say's Serena. it doesn't matter to Me in what powers they have no one going to get the better of Me yelled out Inuyasha. Ah Ok if your really sure you can handle this Say's Serena. No one going to hurt or take Me Family away from Me I have work to hard to make myself happy and dam it if they want a fight then so be it Say's Inuyasha, crossing his arms. Ok I understand dearest Say's Serena, kissing his cheek.

let just eat Say's Inuyasha, trying to change the subject. they ate in silent without speaking a word Serena, became worried that telling Inuyasha, about them taken her away maybe I should have just kept silent thought Serena. Hey I'm sorry I got mad I just don't want to be heart broken again Say's Inuyasha, putting a hand over his on her lap. Oh Inuyasha, I know why you are worry but do have faith in Me if I do run into them I will make them see it my way or else Say's Serena, with a very strong face. Inuyasha, look at her and for the first time He something inside Serena, that He hadn't yet what was this was it anger, sadness, jealousy, Not it almost she like betrayal. He wasn't sure but He was going to stay clam for the both of them and for the kids so they don't scent there anger and get mad.

Well any idea yet guys Asks Amy, no we have been looking for Serena, over a year now she been missing not a sign this is all you flaut Rai, Say's Leta. I know I didn't mean for Her to see Darien, and Me together I just at first it happen by a mistake we were drinking and it wasn't supposed to happen but it did then we try to act like nothing happen at all but we just couldn't the Darien, and Rai, fell in love but we try to keep are self in control but we just couldn't and then we didn't want Serena, to know that we were sleeping to together Say's Rai. I don't care of you story what you did was still wrong Yelled Mina. Yes Rai, that are all right Say's Amy. I know that myself but I couldn't help it but it never happing again Darien, going to make it up to Serena, and were going to be friends and then they will bring Crystal Tokyo to life and all will be well again Say's Rai. Let hope she will even take him back after from what I heard about what Her father did I heard all from Sammy He really broke Serena's heart and now Serena, has no family either Say's Leta. what are you talking About Asks Rai. I heard about that too Say's Mina, so have I Say's Amy. wait I don't understand what are you talking about Asks Darien, walking up to them all.

Oh look who finally show up Say's Mina. OK find don't tell me then Say's Darien. what happen Leta, really Asks Rai. from what I heard from Sammy, His stepmother poison Serena's Father but He wouldn't take Serena's word so he well He died She got all the money and even more She got reed of Serena, and Serena, never came back after how her Father yelled at Her telling Her that She was no longer his daughter Say's Mina. yeah it was really sad I hate to know that Serena, had to be hurt like that and not only that I also heard something else that was horrible Say's Amy. what happen Asks Rai. Serena's step mother paid someone to Rape Serena, too Say's Leta. What! yelled Darien. yep that right Say's Mina. How dear He no one allow to touch Serena, but Me she will have My daughter Rini and we will marring she will forgive Me and We will have the future we all know Say's Darien. Yes we will have are future Say's Rai.

I'm a fade that won't happen between you at all Say's Trista, walking up to them with the other three girls as well. Trista, what do you mean we won't be together Say's Darien. and what the meaning of this Trista, Asks Rai. The time Gate has been acting up and so I look into it and found out the reason why Say's Trista. and what was that Asks Darien. Sailor Moon has marrying someone else Say's Trista. what! yelled Darien. She got married Say's Mina. Yes she did and she also has two kids as well Say's Trista. Rini is no longer apart of this life at all there is a new Small Lady and young lord Say's Trista. what how could she just give up on Rini and I Asks Dairen. Because you were sleeping with Rai for fair longer then you should even in the future King cheating on Neo Queen Serenity in the past even Rini knew Rai, and the King were having Affair Say's Trista, with even anger in her voice.

So it was even happing in the future as well Say's Leta. yes it was but Serenity never knew but Because He past self found out early on She ran away falling into the arms of another so the future world has been Change there a New King Now and His Name is King Inuyasha, Say's Trista. Inuyasha, who name there Son Dog Demon Asks Rai, with her temper.

It not impotent to you anymore weather She Married a Human or a Demon she is happier now then she has ever been Say's Trista. No we have to talk to we have to get her back we have to make the kingdom come true Say's Rai. well I'm a fade nothing will ever be the same again Say's Trista. I don't care Trista, I want My Princess back take Me to Her take us to her So I may kill the Man who stole Her from Me and stole Her future as well Say's Darien. If you go you are only asking for your death Say's Trista. Has if someone can kill Me, Me Prince Darien I will fight for Serena's love again I will win just like I did back on the Moon when she almost pick that other Human Prince He wasn't eoff for Her but I'm Say's Darien. You really think you can make Her come back you have to understand Her Husband is not only Human He is a Half Demon Say's Trista. A what ? Asks Leta. A Hey Demon some born of Demon and Human parents Say's Trista.

So He must have bewitch Her into marring him I will slay Him take His head and she will be free Say's Darien. Let go Trista, take us to Her Now Say's Rai. Wait just a min, what if Serena, happy where she is why should we come down on Her and brake Her Happiness Say's Leta. She isn't happy She Can't be happy with a Demon for a Husband She prombley Hurt or force To Mate with Him No I will brake this spell Say's Darien. Now Pluto open the gate or be sorry Say's Darien.

Find it your choice but let Me tell you this, As Trista, open the gate she kept talking.

Serena, will never Be yours Say's Trista. What yelled Darien. Once someone Mate with a Demon or a Half Demon there mates for Life She will never love you again Say's Trista. shut up now I'm going to get My girl back right now Say's Darien. I'm with you Say's Rai.

The other went with but not to help Darien. Leta, Amy, and Mina, they just wanted to find Serena, and Make sure she was alright. Pluto and the other follow as well.

has the blue came to it end.

Darien, look around himself there was nothing but trees around them they were in a forest.

where are we now Asks Rai. this is the time Serena, is in Say's Trista. great now where or where can I little bride Be Say's Darien.

they walk a few miles till they came a pound a Small house out on the Lake.

Has they look around they heard a women voice singing has she was washing clothes.

Serena, Say's Darien, from walking up be hide Her.

Darien, girls Spook Serena. Her two babies were right beside Her.

What the hell are you all doing here yelled Serena, finding Her voice once again. We come to take you home Serena, come on were living yelled Darien, grabbing at Her. Get the hell off Me yelled Serena, has She punch Darien, in the face. what the hell was that for yelled Darien. I'm not going anyway I have a Family here and you will not they them away from Me Say's Serena. Cut the act Serena, I know your under a Demons spell and I'm here to set you free Say's Darien. Maybe you should worrying about yourselves I don't need to be Save I was save along time ago Say's Serena. How could you do this to us all how could you run away from Us and mostly marring some Half Demon and have kids with Him it was supposed to Be You and Me and Rini, what did you just forget about Her yelled Darien. Get this though your head Darien, You were fucking My best friend you really think I was going to forgive you well guess what it Not happing cause I let it go I'm not the same sweet caring Serena, I'm a New person I have change I have change the time the future and everything from what it was supposed to Be Say's Serena, taken a breath to speak again. and yet I have a wonderful Husband and two beautiful children that Make me happier then I have ever been with you and I will never go anywhere with you yelled Serena. Oh that is a very sweet speech but guess what your still coming with Me so guess what say goodbye to you lame Husband and brat kids you are coming with Me so that I will marrying you making you the Queen of Tokyo and I king and that Rini will be born Say's Darien. don't you dear speak that why about My Family yelled Serena. Oh to dam Bad yelled Darien. Yeah Serena, your coming home and we don't want to hear anymore of your mouth on this so let go yelled Rai. You can Make Me yelled Serena.

That is eoff you two that not why we came here yelled Leta. what you guys didn't come here to take Me back asks Serena. No they want you to go back we wanted to make sure you were Ok say's Mina. yep this has nothing to do with us Say's Pluto. nope Say's Neptune. Great so those two want me back but you guys came here to check up on Me is that right Asks Serena. Yep that pretty much it Say's Amy. We want you to be happy Serena, Say's Leta. I should have known you all would be Ok with this choice of Mine Say's Serena. Yeah will no more talk were going home now yelled Darien. Has Darien, grab Serena, pulling Her over his shoulders.

Let go of Me Yelled Serena. Stop this right now Darien, put the Princess down Now yelled Trista. Back the fuck off yelled Darien, throwing his Powers at them.

Boom!Boom!. what hell was that it came from back at the House Say's Inuyasha. what could this mean Asks Miroku, who was helping Inuyasha, get some fish..

Inuyasha!Help Me Yelled Serena. Oh No Serena, Yelled out Inuyasha. what going on Yelled Miroku, running after Inuyasha.

Something wrong Say's Inuyasha.

When they got back to the house Inuyasha, had Seen His Mate in the arms off another Man witch piss Him off.

Serena, Say's Inuyasha. Hey what yelled Darien. Inuyasha, Say's Serena. SO this is your Man is it Serena, well say goodbye cause your coming with Me Yelled Darien. think again Darien, I will never go back with you ever yelled Serena, with hate in her eyes. Let go of the Princess right now yelled Pluto. Inuyasha, seen there were 8 girls here but they were fighting with this Man that had his heads all over his Serena, not a good idea. and then there was a Women who was standing on His side with long Black hair She could almost past for Kikyo or more like Kagome's sister twin or something. She was fighting with these other women they seem to not want to hurt Her like this guy did.

Put Me down now yelled Serena, kicking and punching Darien's back in. Put My women down now and I won't kill you Say's Inuyasha, in a very man Manner. Oh look I think I made Him mad of well Say's Darien. Put Her down Now yelled Leta, throwing Her shoes at Darien's head. Stay out of this don't you know I'm doing this for all of us Say's Darien. No your not you doing it for you Say's Mina. Shut up maybe I'm but this women belong to Me, and Me only Say's Darien. I don't think so yelled Inuyasha. punching Him in the face when He wasn't looking. Ah!owe Say's Serena, has She hit the floor.

Ah WA has the pups began to cry. Oh Move the kids Say's Mina. right hold this bag Say's Leta. both Pluto and Leta. ran over to the pups picking both of them out of the way.

Thank you guys oh my god my babies are they alright Asks Serena, running over to them. there find mostly sacred from the loud sound I'm sure Say's Neptune. Come here baby Say's Serena, holding both of them to her chest.

Darien, and Inuyasha, were really going all out on this fight thank god Inuyasha, was part Demon so all of Darien's dirty tick couldn't hurt him. and Sailor Mars is fire didn't even work at all thanks to HIs rob of the fire rat. Inuyasha, please be safe whisper Serena. He will be find He is the king now He just has to relies his New powers is all His finial form Say's Pluto. what do you mean His finial powers Say's Serena. What power is this Asks Leta. He must control His Demon energy and change in to His full form but not many Half Demon can do it but He can I know He can Say's Trista.

Please Inuyasha, feel your self take control it is your destiny has King to take your new powers Say's Trista. what do you mean powers Asks Inuyasha, in his mind Sailor Pluto, was speaking to him though His mind. You must take your powers higher up you are greater then Darien, but you must prove to everyone that you are not to be mess with Say's Trista. So what can I do to show it then Say's Inuyasha. Close your mind and take control of your demon let him out you must control every part of you Say's Trista. I will try my best but what if I hurt someone Asks Inuyasha. think of your Mate your family You must trust yourself let your become one with your own powers and soul Say's Trista. Alright I will try Say's Inuyasha.

Please Demon spirit I call to you to help Me to protect our family our Mate this Man wishes to take Her away from us both please help let us become one and show all that we are not meant to be fuck with Say's Inuyasha, to himself. Growling His inner Demon agree in not letting Him take His women away He would protect Serena, love Her with all his heart and Soul and His Pups were in trouble Never again will anyone attack My Family Yelled out His inner Demon.

all of a sudden He started to change both side of His soul became one He transform into a large Dog Demon just like His Father and Sesshomarou.

Holy Cow Say's Rai, backing off a bit. What just happen Asks Amy. You are all looking at the King true power now on one can stop Him Say's Trista. what yelled Darien. like I'm going to believe that shit Look Here Mutt Serena, belong to Me and I want Her back so either you hand her over or I will kill You Say's Darien, holding out His sword. Inuyasha, finally had it with this guy trying to Hurt his women and his pups life's. He jump down on Darien, witch Darien's attack didn't work He got blow away along with Rai. Pluto just open the gate just then were they both fell though time to go back home.

wow the hell is this going to become a promble Say's Serena. Nope those to can't get back here without Me helping them Say's Trista. So why did you open it up in the first place Asks Serena. because we were worried about you we wanted to see you again we didn't care if you were married or single we just wanted to find you and tell you what all been happing and what not Say's Leta. You were all worried about Me Asks Serena. we were I just hoping to see you alright and not dead Say's Mina, with tears in her eyes. I'm Sorry to have worried you all I just wanted to Be myself and when what happen with my Dad I just couldn't stay so I ran and then I fell in to lake frozen water and I thought I was a goner but Inuyasha, came out to help me in stand of eating me like I thought He would do at first He protected Me He let Me stay with Him when it was so cold out and in a cold world with Demon's but No He let Me stay and we just we fall in love Say's Serena. I see well we are just thankful that you are safe is all Say's Neptune. thanks but I'm find with Inuyasha, and my Babies I couldn't ask for anything better Say's Serena. alright if that how you truly feel the we will take Inuyasha, has He is and has are king Say's Pluto, bowing her head to Inuyasha, for her respect to her new king.

Thanks for that but can you tell me how I transform back Asks Inuyasha, standing next to Serena, although she was right next to his paw His lags were big He was a very big dog. He bent His nose down to Serena, where she pet him on the head.

It alright we will fix this Say's Serena. I hope so other wise I can't get back in the house Say's Inuyasha. Not to mention you would never be able to have Sex with Serena, ever again Say's Miroku. Shut up yelled Inuyasha, hitting Him with is tail. owe that really hurt Say's Miroku. Now clam down My King Say's Trista. Um Ok so what do I have to do to transform back and by the way just call Me Inuyasha, you don't have to be so formal with Me Say's Inuyasha, showing that He was a nice guy after all. First of all Serena, go get Inuyasha's clothes Say's Trista. Alright Say's Serena, running over to the ground where His clothes were laying.

Alight now Listen to Me Inuyasha, clam your mind tell yourself that everything is Ok again Say's Trista. alright I'll try Say's Inuyasha, sitting down.

Now think gentle thoughts Say's Trista, putting a gentle hand on Him, Serena, was watching Trista.

Finally something started to happen Inuyasha, transform back into His Half Demon self. Man it me I'm back Say's Inuyasha. Oh yeah He is I can see why Serena, marring Him He is find has hell Say's Mina, blushing all the girl were looking at Inuyasha's dick. Hey stop looking at it yelled Serena, crossing Her arms.

Dam it Inuyasha, just put your clothes before they start trying to touch you yelled Serena. OK, Ok Say's Inuyasha. Oh come on Serena, didn't your mother teach you to share Say's Mina. No Inuyasha, is Mine and mine alone Say's Serena. take it easy Baby no body is going to get a peace of this but You Say's Inuyasha, Nibbling on Serena's Ears and the neck. Hey stop that yelled Serena. the girls all giggle at them all.

So they all ate lunch Miroku, left after that.

Wow I can't believe how beautiful she is and Him it so amazing Say's Trista. on the floor with the kids. Ah oh yeah Trista, yeah this one Name is Kickgaru, He boy little prince Say's Serena. and what about that Asks Leta, pointing at the little girl. The one is Selena Say's Inuyasha. Selena it sound just like Serena, Say's Amy. Yeah She was Name after Me a little bit Say's Serena. who pick that Name and what happen to calling Her Rini asks Mina. Um Rini who Rini Asks Inuyasha. It too heart broken thinking about Her so and plus because Darien, was supposed to Be our daughter but when I change the future with You Inuyasha, She was gone forever and I didn't want to name her that because I didn't want to replace her so I thought She would always be in my memories but it was just to painful to think about it the life I left be hide so I just call her Selena in stand Say's Serena. I see so you change the future Say's Amy. I did Say's Serena.

after they all got to know Inuyasha, and what not Inuyasha took them all to the village asking Keada, to give them a place to stay. Kagome, was still being jealous she wanted ravage still but how. and Sango and Miroku, help out the girls and one day while helping Keada out Sesshomarou walk into the village to visit Rin, and when He caught the site of Trista and for some reason He didn't feel replied by Her He wanted to know who she was why was Rin laughing with this women.

Well that it for now.

hope you like it.


	10. Sesshomarou's feelings and Trista's

Hard Life.

Trista, woke early this morning.

The Sun wasn't fully up it was just beginning to rise it was still dark though. She wanted to get up to watch the sunrise.

Where you going Trista, Asks Rin. I'm going to watch the Sun rise spoke Trista, softly to the child. Oh can I come with you Asks Rin, with her normal Smile. If you want to are you sure you don't want to finish sleeping a little longer Asks Trista. No I'm awake now no need to go back to sleep beside I like hanging with you Say's Rin. Oh You are so Sweet you are like a Little girl I once knew that love to do the same thing Say's Trista, with a Smile.

Really who was She Asks Rin. Small Lady Say's Trista, thinking about all the times Rini and Her would talk. but now the future is over but it for the better Rini wouldn't want to be bought back if She knew that Her Mother was Happy for the first time.

Trista, is it someone you loved Asks Rin. Her Name was Rini, Say's Trista. Rini has in the Rini you were talking about when Serena's told you her kids Name and all and something about the future being change Asks Rin. Where did you hear that Asks Miroku, told it to Sango, about what happen when Inuyasha, turn into a big Dog Demon Say's Rin. I see that Man couldn't keep a secret to save his life Say's Trista.

Yeah I over heard that Serena, was suppose to be Queen and some other man came to take her away from Inuyasha, and that when you all show up Say's Rin. Um well your not wrong but it so much more then what it sound like Say's Trista. Well can you tell me a little bit about it Asks Rin. Why do you want to know Asks Trista. I figure I be nice to know about all of you girls Say's Rin.

Ok I guess it can't hurt but please don't bring it up to Serenity, please She hurt eoff has it is not being reminded of her Daughters Memories Say's Trista. Ok I won't Say's Rin.

So they walk such a long way till there were sitting on the hill outside the village.

And that how we all became Sailors to protect the Princess till She becomes Queen and Protect us all Say's Trista. Um but how can that be so Asks Rin. Well one Day Serenity, and King Inuyasha, will have to used there powers to bring the world to a happier place Say's Trista. But it already happier now days isn't aren't people happy I mean Narku, Dead so how can it be bad still Asks Rin. Oh Rin there danger everywhere Say's Trista. How do you know Asks Rin. Cause there will always be someone who doesn't like how life is and so they go and try to find away to rule over everyone else Say's Trista.

Wow man crazy Say's Rain. Yes it is Say's Trista.

Has the Sun was beginning to raise. It so beautiful seeing the morning light make me feel like it going to be a good day or it just make me feel joy Say's Rin. That night to know Say's Trista. Yeah Say's Rin. they both were watching the Sun go up they didn't know someone walking up to them.

Well that was before Trista, did and She turn around fast, ready to hit someone. Rin, Say's a very strong voice.

Lord Sesshomarou Yelled a Happy Rin. She ran over to him. Trista, notice him before in the village but kept herself far way from Him.

Who is this women You keep talking to Say's Sesshomarou, being strong voice like always not showing any kind of sign of Emotion.

This is Trista, She taken care of Me right now Keada, hasn't been feeling so well lately Say's Rin. Oh So She is sick has I thought of the scent Say's Sesshomarou. Yes She may be dying but we are hoping she heals fast Say's Rai, with a sad tone voice. I see thanks for caring for Rin but I will be taken over now Say's Sesshomarou, feeling like he didn't want to share Rin, with anyone. But He never Say it out loud that He love her has if She were his Daughter everyone knew He did, even Rin. Inuyasha, told him that it was Ok to show that He love her has such it would mean something if he honestly love some one. But they just got into a fight then walk away like always.

I'm Trista, and No your not taken Her has long has I care for her She under my protection I won't let anyone take her anyway Sesshomarou, Say's Trista, with a strong face. Please don't talk like that Lord Sesshomarou, He not always so nice when people talk back to Him Say's Rin.

No Rin, I will not if He won't respect Me then I shall not respect Him any less Say's Trista. Holding her staff in her hands.

You think you can talk to this Sesshomarou, like that you human Say's Sesshomarou. Yeah what of it you going to kill me just because you don't get your way like a Big kid stomping his foot Say's Trista, with a strong voice. she was evenly match with emotion like Sesshomarou's. You better learn you place women Say's Sesshomarou, taken a step closer to her. Why don't you make me Yelled Trista.

Nothing more was said Sesshomarou, was going to show her some manners. but when He got to Her that Scent came up again, Sesshomarou, was going crazy for just smelling it. but He was more shock that when he went to attack her She hit him over the head with her staff and change into Sailor Pluto.

Please stop fighting Yelled Rin, crying.

They kept fighting it out.

Kirara help me yelled Rin. Has Kirara, came jumping out of the bushes. let find some help fast we have to find Serena, before Inuyasha, and her leave the village again Say's Rin.

They flew though the Air.

Help someone help me yelled Rin, jumping off Kirara. everyone look up, Sango, was doing the laundry and had her kids were wonder what was wrong they were only 3 and 1 so it was weird. Miroku, was helping his wife out.

The Girls were worried sent Rin was always with Trista. and She was not with her.

What happen Rin, Asks Serena, Sesshomarou, and Trista, are fighting I can't get them to stop He I'll kill her Say's Rin in tears. Oh no He won't Say's Inuyasha, about to run then stop. Serena, stay here with the pups I bring her back alive I promise Say's Inuyasha, Yes I trust you just be careful Say's Serena. I will be find Say's Inuyasha, has he turn and ran to help Pluto, after all He owe Her one for She did Help him find his true powers.

So He ran like the wind.

With Sesshomarou, and Trista.

Pluto deadly Scream Yelled Pluto, Sesshomarou, didn't think She was so powerful She was strong for a Women, but He wouldn't back down He was Alpha Dog and has a Male in Mating Session as well So His Inner Demon was ready to choose His Mate, so In order for Him to choose one He has to fight with Her first and if She tried to Kill him that how He knows She chooses Him as well, She just doesn't know it.

But He pick himself off the ground and shot Her with one of His own powers. She was surprised He was strong.

Why do you wish to Fight for why do you want Rin anyway Asks Sesshomarou, for the frist time He was holding back for a moment holding his sword out but lower it to the ground.

Because I love her that why She like a daughter I never had and I want Her to be safe Say's Pluto. Holding her staff higher again. You love Her Say's Sesshomarou. Yes I do I don't know when I came so attach to her but I now I love her Say's Trista, has Her mine thought on.

It almost like Rini, pass Her spirit to Rin to help me to help Serena, to help us all thought Trista. I won't fight you anymore Sesshomarou, just answer me one question I will stop fighting you Say's Trista.

What is it Asks Sesshomarou. Are you doing this because you love Rin because you want to protect Her is that why you want Her to go with you Asks Trista. That none of your busies Say's Sesshomarou, not wanting to say his feelings out loud.

Find I guess we just keep fighting for nothing then Say's Trista. Alright find Yelled Sesshomarou. I love Rin I miss Rin being with Me everyday and I love Her Has She were my Daughter Say's Sesshomarou. Then I tip my hat to you Say's Trista. What Asks Sesshomarou. You and I have the same quest we wish to protect Rin to love her to why not do it together why can't you and I work something out to where we can Be friends and Rin won't have to Cry Say's Trista. I well Um thought Sesshomarou. He went silent He must really be thinking about what I just said thought Trista.

I hate to say it myself. But I think he the most beautiful man I have ever see I wish I could have a happy ending too like Serenity, but not till I have done my mission finishing thought for Trista.

Alright I will agree with this just once Say's Sesshomarou. So you are going to let Rin Stay with Me Asks Trista. NO I'm not but you can come with us Say's Trista.

What Asks Trista. I will bring Rin, back to the village from time to time so She can have kids to play with. But She will start living with Me once again. has for you if you honestly want Me t trust you and let you in Rin's life then I want you to come has well Say's Sesshomarou. Why what in it for you Asks Trista. Noting but trust Say's Sesshomarou, almost smiling now but not really. Find I will agree to your plan Say's Trista.

Trista, Yelled Inuyasha, jumping down next to them both.

Sesshomarou, how dear you Attack Pluto, She my friend and you tried to hurt her now your going to pay Say's Inuyasha. No Inuyasha, He didn't hurt me we have made an agreement Say's Trista. What Agreement Asks Inuyasha. I wanted Rin to live with Me but Sesshomarou, here want her to go back to His castle with Him, And so I have agree to go with them to His castle Say's Trista. Did you hit your head Pluto, He could kill you Say's Inuyasha. I know your doing this because you care and your doing it for Serenity, but this is my life and I will live it this way. I love Rin, and I want to be with Her but She love Sesshomarou, too I can see that and so dose he so I will be living with them Say's Trista.

Tell Serenity, that I'm going to do this to find happiness and that is all that I will be back when Rin and I come back to visit Say's Trista.

Are you sure Asks Inuyasha. Yes I'm Say's Trista. what do you think Rin. You two together Asks Rin. yes what do you think of living with Sesshomarou, once again Say's Trista. I like it witch is even better you'll be with this time it going to be fun Say's Rin, happy again. Alright let go Say's Sesshomarou, had both girl jump onto Sesshomarou's two headed dragon. they left together.

Inuyasha, was be on shock but this is what She wanted He should respect it. Maybe Pluto has reason for going dose she like Sesshomarou, Maybe She can change him into a nicer person to someone who can love and not think that it make you weak.

has Inuyasha, return .

He told them all what happen from start to finish and what Trista, told him to tell Serena.

They all figure Trista, must know what She doing that figure the should trust her has well.

Serena, and Inuyasha, went home to take care of the kids, Shippbo, went home for once as well he was getting stronger too with training with Inuyasha. He was able to kill demons without having to be save now. plus He get all the love in the world from Serena.

He was happy to have such a family. He glad that things were different from when they were with Kagome. Serena, She change Inuyasha's heart and took him for who He is and what He is.

Sango, and Serena, were like Sister telling each other everything, no secret along with Leta, and the others.

the other two return to the future before Pluto left. Neptune and the other girl Amara, but anyway.

Miroku, came to give Inuyasha, talks from time to time for when He would fight or not sleeping cause the pups are up a lot at night both Him and Serena, yelled a lot but things were alright. Tell Miroku, Asks Him when was the last time He had Sex with Serena, And he went white in the face.

What I was just Asking Say's Miroku. We haven't had Sex in so long Say's Inuyasha. well why don't you guys let Leta and Sky watch over the pups this weekend when they get back then you and Serena, take care of each other sometime you need that relaxing time to rest and have some fun with your wife Say's Miroku. Maybe your right Say's Inuyasha.

Ok I'll do it Say's Inuyasha. Wait a min, I don't want Serena, to get pragenet again tough Say's Inuyasha. Used a condom Say's Miroku. The what Asks Inuyasha. don't you still have the boxes of condom's bought you before you two broke up Asks Miroku. Hey your right those can get you pragenet Say's Inuyasha. Aright bye for now Say's Miroku.

Later that weekend. Leta, and Sky, were happy to watch the pups.

Made Sky, thinking about having His own with Leta, Witch got her all red in the face and the fact She was thinking about saying yes.

Later On Inuyasha, went to get dinner and came back and figure Serena, would be ready to help him cook, but She was dead asleep She was tired more then normal. He hope She was alright, but He cook up the food He let her sleep. She woke to food cooking it smelt so good She was happy She had that little nap it make it easier to have a night to talk with Inuyasha, and what not.

they both talk for about an hour, before Inuyasha, was pulling her into his lap and kissing her neck where her mate mark was at. What are you doing Asks Serena. having fun with you sent we haven't had any fun sent the pups were born well not a lot Say's Inuyasha, kissing her lips. She close her eyes and kiss back. then pull back. So um what now Asks Serena. Well I say we get Naked and find out what we both been missing Say's Inuyasha. But I'm so tired with two pups already I couldn't possibility get pragenet again Say's Serena, agents' His lips.

No worry's I have some condoms if you want me to where them Asks Inuyasha, pulling away from the kiss. Wait a min, you just telling me this now that you had condoms here and you never asks Me to go for it with you Asks Serena, with a smile.

Sorry even I forgot Miroku, reminded Me that I had them Say's Inuyasha. How did he know you had them Asks Serena. Cause before My Brake up with Kagome, She bought them to me trying to get me to used on but I said No to her Say's Inuyasha. Oh I see Say's Serena.

She still hated Hearing Kagome's Name but She was a lot better now that she knew He love her not Kagome.

SO what are we waiting for Say's Serena. Oh this is going to be fun Say's Inuyasha, with a big smile. They both went to town with each other.

they had a blissful Night.

God it been far to long sent we last did that Say's Serena, breathless. Yeah way to long let not let that happen again Say's Inuyasha, breathless too. You got it so let do it again Say's Serena, rolling on top. Oh god your going to kill Me Say's Inuyasha, joking. You have no idea Say's Serena, joking right back. But at least I get to die Happy Say's Inuyasha. They both went again they were loving it way to much.

The hole night was like that just peaceful and blissful.

that it for now.


End file.
